


Dulce Locura

by N_Loony



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: AU, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Loony/pseuds/N_Loony
Summary: Hace 4 años que Lionel Mess II pasó por un gran trauma y ha intentado rehacer su vida. ¿Qué podría pasar?Escrito de manera conjunta con @AlmudTRex.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Entiendo que te fueras...

Lionel se había pasado toda la semana descentrado, apenas había podido dormir bien por las pesadillas que le atormentaban. Habían pasado casi 4 años desde la salida de aquella mansión y, aún así, no podía olvidar ningún detalle de aquel incidente.

Varias noches se había despertado agitado y Margarett le había ofrecido refugio en sus brazos. Todavía no era capaz de asumir que llevaba poco más de un año casado con aquella mujer, pero lo estaba. Había cumplido con lo que se esperaba de un marido: colmarla de halagos, pedir su mano, llevarse bien con sus padres. ¡Qué demonios, incluso en la noche de bodas había cumplido! Sin embargo, no podía dejar de verla como a una amiga y una excusa para acallar los rumores que llevaban años siguiéndole.

Aún así, lo que más le había trastocado esa semana había sido una misteriosa nota que había llegado a su despacho. Ninguno de los vigilantes de seguridad había visto al mensajero y la antigua secretaria de su padre tampoco sabía de quién era.

En la nota, escrito con tinta rosa, rezaba lo siguiente:

_"Ha pasado bastante tiempo y he visto que has hecho muchos progresos. ¿Un café, a las 5, el viernes, en la cafetería con terraza en el acantilado? Te he visto pasear por allí y creo que es muy pintoresco. Me tienes intrigade"_

**V.K.**

Por un lado, Lionel se hallaba ilusionado. Reconocía esa letra porque la había visto años atrás, no había duda de que era Vik, sería el tipo de nota que él escribiría. Por otra parte, no se fiaba. ¿Y si aquello era una jugarreta de alguna compañía rival para sacar sus trapos sucios? Pero, era imposible… No le había hablado a Vik de nadie y la única persona que podría saber algo era Morrigan, pero no se la imaginaba haciendo algo así.

El viernes salió antes del trabajo y le indicó a su nuevo chófer que le llevase al lugar, aquella cafetería a la que a veces iba cuando necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Solía decirle a Maggie que tenía alguna reunión de negocios y así ya tenía la excusa perfecta.

Llegó antes de la hora y su chófer que le esperase en el coche. Lionel había dejado de usar un bastón para presumir y también había dejado de engominarse el pelo hacia atrás. Ahora algunos mechones de pelo negro caían con cierto desorden por su frente, casi tapando la cicatriz de una brecha en la ceja que le había quedado de recuerdo al forcejear con Sylvain. Para rematar, una ligera y recortada barba enmarcaba su rostro.

En cuanto entró al bar, la terraza estaba desierta y se extrañó pues a esas horas solía estar muy concurrida. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se acercó a la mesa en la que solía sentarse habitualmente y se acomodó en una de las sillas.

Estaba inquieto, no podía creerse que fuese a ver a Vik después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que más le inquietaba era saber cómo había llegado allí. Le había visto morir, había sacado su cuerpo de aquel edificio, le había sujetado entre sus brazos mientras esperaba a que regresase su chófer, se había tomado las molestias de enterrarle, ¿cómo era posible que estuviese ahí?

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando para la mesa mientras jugueteaba con la alianza que tenía en la mano izquierda, haciéndola girar en su dedo anular. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de pronto una copa de cóctel apareció en su mesa. Lionel pegó un bote en el sitio, nunca había tomado un Martini en aquel local y tampoco había ningún camarero en el lugar que hubiese podido servirlo.

Junto al vaso apareció una taza de té verde y Lionel se tensó. Sabía que esa era la bebida favorita de elle, todo aquello estaba siendo real.

— ¿Vik? —miraba a su alrededor y, pese a estar vacío, el moreno sentía algo extraño, similar a aquel cosquilleo de hacía años en la mansión. Él debía de estar por ahí, estaba casi seguro al 100%, aunque su mente no podía concebir cómo era posible aquello.

Vik intentó aguantar las carcajadas enfrente de Lionel, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña risita. Sabía que por mucho ruido que hiciese no le oiría, puesto que a pesar de encontrarse uno enfrente del otro, una distancia infinita les separaba. Realidades paralelas convivían juntas y a la misma vez separadas.

Llevaba varias horas esperando a Lionel en aquella terraza. Jugueteaba con su nueva pluma estilográfica, ornamentada con diferentes patrones de animales que tanto le gustaban a su dios, y siempre cargada de tinta en color rosa. Si tenía que escribir misivas solía ser más discreto, pero la ocasión lo requería. Cuando Lionel llegó, se sentó en la mesa que siempre reservaba y le vio juguetear con su anillo de casado, probablemente pensando en mil y una cosas. ¿Podía saber que estaba pensando? Probablemente, pero si había accedido a hacer caso a la carta de una persona muerta hace 4 años debía tener motivos importantes. Y Vik quería escucharlos salir de su propia boca. 

Ah, esos 4 años habían sido muy intensos. Con sus nuevas habilidades cerró todos los “ajustes de cuentas” que le quedaban. Luego escribió avisos a su familia comunicando su éxito en todos los trabajos, para más tarde anunciar su muerte en un paradero desconocido intentando ocultarse de las autoridades. Una vez finalizada su anterior vida, exploró al máximo sus capacidades y se dedicaba a recorrer el mundo viviendo una vida de placeres compaginados con sus nuevos contratos.

Pero aquella noche había vivido demasiadas emociones como para simplemente olvidarse de aquellas personas. Cuando tuvo un respiro fue a visitar el panteón de los Mess, donde encontró una placa con su nombre y un ramo de amapolas azules. Al principio estaba sorprendide de que conociese ese dato pero luego recordó que Lionel lo había visto todo sobre elle, desde su más tierno origen hasta el momento en que murió.

“Lionel, estás poniendo mucho cuidado en mi antiguo yo como para que piense que solo soy un simple amigue...” Pensó mientras reía frente a su tumba. “Voy a tener que aclarar esto o acabarás sufriendo más de lo que te mereces.”

Y allí estaba. Sentado frente al hombre que había intentado rehacer su vida tras vivir una pelea entre los elegidos de los Dioses, incapaz de superar ese encuentro 4 años más tarde. Al menos lo llevaba mejor que Morrigan, pensó.

Mientras Lionel seguía pensativo y jugueteando con la alianza, se levantó al interior del bar y preparó un martini igual al que Lionel le había preparado años atrás. Puso al fuego una tetera para hacer té y cuando todo estaba preparado, cogió ambos vasos para ponerlos enfrente de Lionel para llamar su atención. El cebo funcionó, y mientras su acompañante en aquel refrigerio seguía mirando a todos lados intentando encontrarle, se hizo visible en la silla que se encontraba justo enfrente. 

— Hola, Lionel. Te veo bien tras todos estos años —Vik sonrió mientras meneaba la taza de té con una mano y recostaba la otra en el respaldo de la silla. Le seguía gustando llevar los trajes de chaqueta que lucía cuando era joven, pero esta vez su cuerpo era distinto. Se había preocupado de moldear aquel receptáculo para su alma a su antojo: ahora estaba más musculado que antes y ya no necesitaba un binder, puesto que había eliminado los rasgos femeninos de su cuerpo, pero conservaba sus rasgos finos faciales. Lo único que había cambiado era una pequeña perilla, recogida con una cuenta decorativa, al igual que los mechones que descendían a los laterales de su rostro. 

Lionel se sobresaltó al ver aparecer a Vik frente a él. Estaba igual que aquella noche, pero a la vez distinto. No pudo evitar recorrerle con la mirada, intentando disimular pero deteniéndose a observar sus músculos. ¿Era cosa suya o hacía mucho calor de golpe? Recordó que Vik acababa de hablarle y lo único que él había hecho había sido mirarle boquiabierto y embobado.

— Eres… Eres tú —podía notar sus mejillas arder y, sin saber qué hacer o decir, dio un largo trago a su copa—. Pero… Te vi morir. Tú estabas muerto, tu corazón no latía —se llevó una mano al pelo, desordenándolo aún más. No se lo podía creer, no era posible y sin embargo ahí estaba Vik, el chico del que llevaba 4 años enamorado.

Vik desvió la mirada ante ese comentario y resopló.

— Bueno, sí… Sí, podría decirse que morí aquella noche. Para vosotros es morir, otras personas lo llaman “ascender” —hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos mientras decía esta frase—. Sí, el cadáver que arrastraste hasta tu mausoleo era el mío, seguirá allí hasta que se convierta en polvo y pasto de gusanos. Y bueno, lo que ves ahora… —se señaló a sí misme en el pecho—. Es mi nuevo yo temporal. Quizá viva un año en él, quizá unos meses, quizá milenios. Lo que a mi me apetezca y vea conveniente. Yo lo llamo mi “vasija temporal”, tú puedes considerarlo lo que quieras… —al ver a Lionel agarrarse la cabeza, tomó de nuevo su taza de té con las dos manos y tomó un sorbo largo—. Te daré tiempo para que proceses esta información. No te preocupes, tengo toooodo el tiempo que quiera.

Lionel se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Entendía más o menos el proceso que Vik acababa de explicarle pero… ¿Era real? ¿Hasta qué punto era eso una alucinación por no dejar de echarle de menos? Le conocía muchísimo y podría asegurar que lo era, pero… ¿Podía fiarse de sí mismo?

— Vik, ¿de verdad eres tú? —en el momento de la pregunta, Lionel le miró fijamente a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Sabía que si no se contenía era probable que se le escapase alguna lágrima y en ese momento era lo último que quería.

Vik se tomó unos segundos antes de soltar la taza en la mesa, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando con esto.

— Si no quieres que lo sea, puedo ser otra persona. O puedo marcharme.

Aprovechó para sacar la pluma estilográfica de nuevo, y en una servilleta escribió sus iniciales con tinta rosa, V.K. Y añadió una bonita floritura a la servilleta en forma de corazón. Tapó la pluma y empujó con un dedo la servilleta hacia Lionel.

— No puedo decir que siga siendo Viktoria Kan. Ni siquiera estoy segure de cómo describirme a mí misme. Hace una semana era una chiquilla de 10 años que lloraba en la calle a un señor para venderle unas cerillas, y el mes pasado fui un anciano que vendía perritos calientes en un puesto ambulante de la feria. Pero soy la misma entidad siempre, pase lo que pase. Si tu quieres que sea Vik mientras tenemos esta conversación, puedo serlo. —se reincorporó y apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, echándose hacia delante, hasta encontrarse a corta distancia del rostro de Lionel, y se bajó las lentes rosas para mirarle directamente—. Y tú, Lionel, ¿quién has sido todos estos años?

El heredero de los Mess suspiró con alivio. No estaba alucinando, era Vik de verdad, solo él podría decir algo así. En cuanto vio la servilleta, estiró la mano y rozó sus dedos, sintiendo en ese mismo instante un fuerte escalofrío como cuando estaban en la mansión.

— No hay duda, eres tú —casi sonrió levemente. Sin embargo no pudo evitar tensarse al ver que se le acercaba tanto, parecía faltarle el aire y no ayudaba que lo único que se le venía a la mente en aquel momento en la sala de máquinas y Vik quedándose en camisa—. Yo si-sigo s-siendo Lionel. He cambiado un poco, p-pero soy yo… —tragó saliva y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de sus ojos rosas a sus labios, que le parecían de lo más tentadores. Si no conociese tanto a Vik se habría acercado, pero sabía que no le gustaba que invadiesen su espacio.

— ¿Ah sí? El Lionel Mess que yo conocía detestaba el negocio de su padre y daba largas con el compromiso a su madre… Y aquí te encuentro, casado con una adorable mujer y dirigiendo un negocio de éxito, sentado en una cafetería que parece abandonada y esperando a un fantasma del pasado. ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto el pasado como para conservar recuerdos dolorosos en tu despacho, Lionel? —Vik notó la presión que estaba provocando al estar tan cerca, así que se replegó un poco hacia atrás, aunque sin colocar las gafas en su sitio. Sus ojos, completamente rosados y sin pupilas, seguían clavados en el heredero de los Mess.

Aquello le dolió como si fuese una puñalada en el pecho. Se removió en la silla, incómodo, y se miró la alianza de oro.

— Margaret es muy buena chica, sí… —su tono se había vuelto más melancólico—. Después de la mansión no me quedaron ganas de seguir poniendo excusas —sonrió sin alegría y le miró—. Gracias a esa katana pude salir de allí. Vik, me salvaste la vida —un “y yo no pude salvar la tuya” se quedó atascado en su garganta, justo cuando su voz se quebró ligeramente—. No estaría aquí de no ser por ti —carraspeó para recuperar su tono de voz normal.

— Yo no hice nada —respondió elle. Se volvió a colocar las gafas en su sitio y se reclinó hacia atrás— Tiré el arma al suelo y dejé que te defendieras. Y he de decir que me dejaste impresionade sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. Pero sigo sin comprender...—do la vuelta a su taza vacía y la colocó boca abajo— qué te llevó a enterrarme en tu panteón. A ponerme mis flores favoritas todos los años y a pensar en mí como en el amor de tu juventud —volvió a dar la vuelta a la taza, y esta vez estaba llena de otro líquido de color ámbar al que dio un sorbo—. Lionel, ¿por qué te haces daño de esta forma?

El moreno dejó de menear la copa de Martini y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Al escuchar la última pregunta, se rió de forma amarga y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué te lleva a pensar que eres solo el amor de mi juventud? Te conozco, sé que lo sabes y solo te haces el tonto para que te lo diga yo —Lionel se quitó la alianza y la dejó sobre la mesa—. Cuando te conocí en la entrada de la mansión me llamaste la atención, pero al ver tu “verdad”, me enamoré —lo dijo con expresión seria que no dejaba lugar a dudas—. Y soy incapaz de sacarte de mi cabeza —se bebe lo que le queda en la copa de un trago y la deja sobre la mesa junto a la alianza, apartando la vista hacia el paisaje del acantilado.

Vik sonrió, complacide de oír pronunciar esas palabras. Pero ya basta de jugar con la comida.

— Entonces cuéntame. Ahora que sabes que no estoy muerto, ni tampoco vivo —hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto—, pero estoy aquí. ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? ¿Quieres que siga presionándote hasta que dejes de sentir afecto hacia mí? ¿Prefieres que me vaya y seguir con esa imagen idílica de mi fantasma? ¿Cuál crees que será el método más eficaz para dejar de sufrir por esta fantasía que te martiriza todos los días de tu existencia? —Soltó la taza, y comenzó a mirar a Lionel fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Lionel solo observaba el paisaje en silencio, manteniendo una discusión interna sobre si había sido buena idea venir. Su mente decía que no, que debía dejar el pasado atrás y fingir que no había ocurrido nada. Pero su corazón opinaba otra cosa, y es que quería pasar tiempo con Vik, le daba igual lo que le estuviese diciendo. Podría levantarse y largarse, pero no quería tener que volver a su falsa vida ideal, al menos, no tan pronto.

— No sé qué hacer, no voy a mentirte. Solo sé que no quiero que te vayas —le miró tras pronunciar aquellas palabras—. Te he echado de menos, aunque para ti no signifique nada —se recostó en la silla, apoyó el codo en uno de los reposabrazos y apoyó la barbilla en su mano—. No es una fantasía, sé que lo que siento por ti es real y que debería sentirlo por mi esposa, pero no es así.

Vik chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación. Había visto algo de la vida de Margaret, una chica sencilla de familia de bien, que entró por el ojo a la señora Mess, y aceptó enseguida cuando le propusieron la unión. No le parecía correcto estropear la bella vida de una mujer que no hacía ningún mal a este mundo. Pero tampoco veía bien que Lionel siguiese encerrado en ese bucle de desesperación. Y él no estaría ahí eternamente.

— Lionel… Sabes que no he tardado 4 años en venir por capricho, ¿verdad? —tomó otro sorbo del líquido ámbar e hizo una pausa—. Voy y vengo cuando me antoja, pero estoy sujeto a unas normas. Unos “contratos” que cumplir, si se pueden llamar de esa forma a lo que hago. Ahora estoy aquí, pero quizá mañana tengo que irme a Alaska a detener una avalancha de criaturas de la Raíz, o a Alemania a cambiar el punto de vista del Consejo sobre enviar tropas a África. A veces son días, otras son meses, y pronto serán años lo que tenga que estar fuera. No puedo comprometerme a estar a tu lado. Solo haría daño a personas que no se lo merecen, y sabes bien que no me gusta hacer eso. Sé que no vas a poder olvidar lo que pasó en esa mansión, nadie podrá olvidar lo que vimos y lo que sentimos. Tampoco creo que sea justo hacerte olvidar todo lo que viviste, porque eso te dio una nueva visión del mundo y te hizo crecer como persona. Y estoy orgullose de ello —hizo otra pausa, y volvió a sorber de su taza.

Lionel le miró fijamente casi sin pestañear y, cuando por fin acabó de hablar, se metió una mano en el chaleco para sacar un cigarro, necesitaba uno ahora mismo.

— A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía que ibas a venir —le dio una larga calada al encenderlo—. Viktoria… —echó la cabeza hacia atrás para expulsar el humo y volvió a mirarle—. Me da igual lo que tardes, ahora sé que estás con vida —esta vez sí sonrió a su interlocutore—. Por ti esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciese falta y, si lo dices por Maggie —cogió la alianza y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos—. Ella nunca lo sabría.

Vik vació la taza y la colocó en el plato. Había tomado una decisión. Con mucha tranquilidad, retiró su silla de la mesa y se levantó, comenzando a ponerse la chaqueta para irse. En cuanto Lionel vio eso, dio una última calada al cigarro antes de tirarlo y se puso en pie.

— Pero… Espera… —se acercó a Vik y sujetó sin mucha fuerza su antebrazo—. No te vayas aún, por favor.

Vik se giró, mirando como le intentaba agarrar su interlocutor. Sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión, fue andando y dejó que Lionel le siguiese sujetando el brazo, como si ambos andasen al mismo tiempo. Caminó en silencio unos minutos, bajando las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza del acantilado, y llegó al borde de la carretera donde se podía ver una moto aparcada. Era un modelo bastante moderno, y lo suficientemente ancha como para que dos personas se subiesen en ella. Vik se giró hacia Lionel, y con un simple gesto tiró de su brazo para soltarse.

— Creo que no deberíamos alargar más esta conversación de lo necesario. Es posible que tu cochero no venga a recogerte… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Lionel miró a la carretera. Le había dicho a su chófer que le esperase allí, pero era verdad que no estaba. La calle se encontraba desierta.

— Parece que tienes razón —le observó a elle y a la moto, para finalmente mirarle a elle—. Bueno, vas a tener que llevarme a casa —le sonrió. No se atrevía a acortar la distancia entre ellos porque sabía que a Vik le incomodaba, pero ganas no le faltaban. Al menos si le dejaba subir en la moto podría abrazarle.

Vik se subió a la moto, y le tendió una mano a Lionel para que se subiese a la parte de atrás. Arrancó la moto, y ambos recorrieron la autopista que bordeaba el mar. Iban en silencio, solo con el ruido del motor de fondo. No necesitaban hablar, las palabras sobraban. Tras un largo paseo, que para ambos fue un suspiro, llegaron a los ornamentados jardines de la propiedad de la familia Mess. Se apagaron los motores, y Vik apoyó el pie en el suelo girándose a Lionel.

— Fin del trayecto, querido.

El camino hasta su propiedad se le hizo extremadamente corto, tanto que pese haber escuchado a Vik, Lionel no quería deshacer el abrazo y aprovechó los últimos instantes hasta que tuvo que soltarse. Suspiró con pesadez y le miró.

— Gracias, Vik. Gracias por haber venido —Lionel se bajó de la moto y se quedó frente a Vik por un momento, pensando si debía hacerlo o no. Pero su parte racional le dijo que cualquiera que se asomase por la ventana podría verle, así que se limitó a levantar una mano y acarició con mucha suavidad la piel de su mejilla—. Te estaré esperando.

Estuvo a punto de retirar la mejilla, pero en el último instante decidió complacer a Lionel. Sonrió levemente, y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del moreno.

— No te obsesiones, ¿vale? Recuerda que lo importante no es el destino, sino disfrutar del viaje que hemos hecho para llegar —le dedicó una última sonrisa, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

Le sonrió de vuelta como un adolescente enamorado, era la primera sonrisa sincera que tenía en mucho tiempo. Se giró para dirigirse al portón de hierro y no pudo evitar volver a mirar hacia atrás una última vez, pero elle ya no estaba allí. Exhaló el aliento que había estado conteniendo y se fijó en su mano izquierda que reposaba sobre la verja.

— Ay, mierda… —se palpó el bolsillo del chaleco para buscar la alianza y, además del anillo de oro, encontró una pequeña brújula que parecía estar estropeada. Volvió a guardársela, sabía que eso era cosa de Vik.

— Lionel, cariño, ¿qué tal fueron las reuniones? —la voz de Margaret salía desde dentro de la casa. Su marido se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa y la abrazó por la cintura, alzándola ligeramente del suelo.

— Han ido de maravilla —no pudo contener la carcajada. ¡Vik estaba vivo y le había visto! Besó a Maggie en los labios con gran intensidad, aunque ella no sabía que por la cabeza de su marido, en aquel momento, pasaba cierta persona de cabellos azules ojos rosas.


	2. Y ahora pago mi condena

Habían pasado varios meses desde la visita de Vik. Lionel no había dejado de mirar la brújula casi a diario, pero permanecía inmutable a medida que pasaban los días. “No te obsesiones”, le había dicho Vik, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Era una tarde de domingo cualquiera en la que Lionel se había retirado al despacho de su casa con la excusa de revisar unos papeles de la empresa, pero su intención no era otra que pasar un rato a solas. Últimamente Margaret había estado más insistente en cierto tema y Lionel trataba de evitarla, sospechaba que habían sido sus suegros quienes le habían comido la cabeza. ¿Qué prisa tenían en tener hijos? No llevaban ni dos años casados, ya tendrían tiempo....

Llenó la pipa de tabaco y se recostó en la gran silla que había tras el escritorio a leer el periódico. Sin embargo, apenas pudo dar un par de caladas antes de sobresaltarse: la brújula se había movido. La tomó en sus manos con cuidado y notó un ligero cosquilleo, mucho más suave de lo que había sido en la mansión, pero lo reconocía. Era Vik.

— Maggie, cielo, tengo que salir un momento. Se me olvidaron unos informes en la oficina —dijo Lionel mientras se ponía su abrigo bueno, guardando la brújula en un bolsillo.

— Pero cariño, si es domingo… —la mujer había dejado de calcetar para mirarle con cierto reproche. ¿Por qué siempre estaba tan ocupado?

— No tardaré en volver, pero tengo que revisar esos papeles para mañana a primera hora —una mano en su bolsillo sujetaba la brújula y podía notar como el cosquilleo aumentaba—. En un par de horas estaré de vuelta, te lo prometo —se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Salió de casa sin perder mucho más tiempo y sacó la brújula. No parecía marcar un destino lejano, pero aún así cogió el coche para que Margaret no sospechase. La casa donde vivían estaba en el campo a las afueras de la ciudad, así tenían más tranquilidad y Lionel podía tener a sus caballos cerca en lugar de en el club de campo.

Todas las casas estaban bastante alejadas unas de otras, pero se notaba que todas eran de gente rica. Iba conduciendo despacio y con la brújula en la mano, siguiendo las indicaciones del cachivache aunque parecían bastante confusas.

No sabría explicar por qué, pero supo que la siguiente casa del camino era su destino. Aparcó un poco alejado de la entrada y al bajar del coche se echó el aliento en las manos, había refrescado en las últimas semanas, pero no tanto como para que empezase a nevar.

La mansión era similar a las demás, muy cuidada y con pintas de ser habitada por una familia rica, sin embargo a Lionel no le sonaba para nada aquel apellido: Abberton. ¿Se habrían mudado hace poco?

En cualquier caso, Lionel se subió el cuello del abrigo y entró en el terreno de la casa. No se sentía muy cómodo entrando en mansiones desconocidas después de lo sucedido hacía casi 5 años, pero algo le llamaba al interior del edificio.

Con cuidado, se acercó primero a una de las ventanas a mirar y se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba medio tapado por el abrigo, así que si alguien le veía no le reconocería. Lo que vio dentro le dejó más helado de lo que ya estaba, pero no era por el frío.

Vik volvió a notar la llamada. Alguien, otra vez, le llamaba hacia el plano de los mortales, exigiendo su ayuda. Algunas eran accidentales, otras llevaban planificadas durante meses, pero era increíble el empeño que ponían algunos cultistas en invocar Emisarios para que les sirvieran. Sin poder resistirse a aquella llamada, cruzó el portal que habían abierto para elle. Pero el ser que apareció no era el mismo Vik que se había cruzado con Lionel hacía unos meses.

Su cuerpo había triplicado su tamaño y a duras penas cabía dentro de la estancia de invocación. Su piel estaba recubierta de un fino pelaje albino, con algunas motas en color oscuro, y su rostro estaba plagado de ojos rosáceos sin pupila. De su frente sobresalían 2 cuernos blancos adornados con finas cadenas doradas y su pelo, de un color celeste, le caía por los hombros de la misma forma que cuando era mortal. Para rematar, de su espalda salían un par de alas de gran envergadura rodeadas de notas negras y más ojos rosas, y una cola terminada en un vistoso fuego fatuo violáceo.

Apareció en aquella pequeña estancia, donde vio a 5 personas reunidas dentro de un círculo que habían dibujado con una sustancia rosácea, mirándole fijamente. Toda la estancia estaba llena de velas, y había varios pedestales en los cuales se exponían elementos decorativos bastante curiosos: cráneos de albatros, jarrones con girasoles, estatuas de bisontes… Vik agitó la cola, y todas las velas de la estancia pasaron a tener un color violeta. Sus invocadores parecieron asustarse, y uno de ellos se levantó para acercarse a Vik.

— Gracias a El Carro... ¡Nuestras plegarias han sido respondidas! Bienvenido a nuestro mundo, Emisario del Viaje. No estábamos seguros de que fueses a venir, ¡pero hemos preparado esta habitación con símbolos de tu Dios para que te sientas lo más cómodo posible!

Vik intentó estirar un poco el cuerpo, pero en cuanto desplegó un poco las alas chocaron contra las paredes. Gruñó un poco, odiaba esas habitaciones estrechas. Todas las vitrinas de la habitación temblaron ante el golpe y varios cuadros que había a sus laterales cayeron al suelo, como si un pequeño terremoto hubiese agitado la estancia.

— Por favor, ¡no te pongas nervioso! —dijo el invocador, agitando los brazos ante el movimiento de la bestia que tenía frente a él—. No podemos sacarte de aquí, el mundo no está preparado para ver a tales criaturas aún. Pero prometo enseñarte todo nuestro conocimiento, y a servir a nuestra orden para actuar desde las sombras. Todo irá bien, lo prometo, tan sólo déjanos...

El joven hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes, y dos de ellos se dirigieron a las esquinas de la habitación que se encontraban frente a Vik. Ambos descolgaron sendos incensarios, y mientras los encendían, la mirada de Vik los siguió hasta la pared de enfrente, donde había un cristal. En ese momento, su mirada se cruzó con la de Lionel. Bufó, y todos los ojos de su cuerpo se abrieron para transmitir un único mensaje a la persona que tenía frente a elle.

_ "Soy peligrose. Márchate, por favor" _

Los incensarios comenzaron a quemar una sustancia dulzona que embriagaba sus sentidos, y poco a poco Vik fue cerrando los ojos hasta casi caer inconsciente. Comenzó lentamente a replegar sus alas y a recoger la cola para sentarse en el suelo de la estancia.

Lionel no daba crédito a lo que había visto a través del cristal. ¡Era Vik! ¿Iban a hacerle daño? No, no podía permitir eso, ya era la segunda vez que podía hacer algo para salvarle del peligro. Sin embargo estaba paralizado y, casi como si Vik le leyese la mente, sintió su advertencia.

El tono serio en que lo dijo fue lo que convenció a Lionel de salir corriendo de allí, cruzando el campo en una exhalación y arrancando el coche como si le fuese la vida en ello. No sabía cuánto tiempo había tardado en volver a su casa, pero estuvo un largo rato en el garaje sin salir del coche, intentando calmarse. Tras fumarse 8 cigarrillos, uno tras otro, consiguió reunir fuerzas para volver a entrar a su casa.

Intentó ignorar la brújula, dejándola en el bolsillo del abrigo y se sentó junto a Margaret mientras pedía un té a una de las sirvientas.

— ¡Bienvenido, querido! Justo a tiempo para el… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —Margaret pudo apreciar sin mucha dificultad que la cara de su esposo, normalmente una tez oscura, estaba blanca como la cal—. ¿Ha pasado algo durante el camino? ¿Has estrellado el coche o algo? No te preocupes amor, lo llevaremos al mecánico mañana, podemos comprar uno nuevo si está muy destrozado… —puso la mano sobre la de su esposo, intentando tranquilizarle.

Lionel la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su pelo. ¿Tan mal se le veía? ¿Por qué la intuición de Maggie siempre acertaba?

— No, no, el coche está bien —suspiró y se apartó lo justo para poder mirarla, se la notaba preocupada y odiaba tener que mentirle, pero… ¿Cómo explicar todo aquello y no acabar metido en un psiquiátrico?

— Lionel, cariño… Tu chaqueta huele mucho a tabaco. ¿Cuánto has fumado en el coche? Sabes que no me molesta tanto el olor, pero creo que deberíamos mandar a la tintorería esa chaqueta. —Maggie se levantó e hizo amago de quitarle la chaqueta a su marido— Evelyn, ¿Podrías preparar la bañera para que mi esposo pueda descansar un rato?

La sirvienta asintió y subió las escaleras para disponerlo todo. Lionel dio un largo trago a su té, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Vik en aquella monstruosa forma y un escalofrío le recorría. Cuando notó las manos de Maggie quitándole el abrigo se tensó y se apartó un poco.

— Espera, no hace falta —tomó sus manos y las apartó con delicadeza—. Ya la dejo yo mañana cuando vaya al trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? —añadió una sonrisa a aquella frase. No le había dado tiempo a sacar la brújula del bolsillo y seguramente la tirasen al pensar que era un trasto.

— ¿Estás seguro? No tienes que desviarte del camino al trabajo solo para llevar la chaqueta, puedo… —al ver la encantadora sonrisa de su marido, el corazón de Maggie dio un vuelco—. Bueno, si eso te hace feliz, no se hable más, querido —esbozó una sonrisa sincera, y besó a su marido en la mejilla.

Desde la planta de arriba, la voz de la sirvienta avisó a los Mess de que el baño se encontraba listo. Maggie dirigió una mirada a su marido: él ya sabía lo que quería decirle, la conocía demasiado bien pese al poco tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Lionel dejó la taza vacía en la mesita de centro y se puso en pie, tendiendo una mano a su esposa y volviendo a sonreírle de forma arrebatadora.

— ¿Vienes? Así podremos hablar a solas —él sabía que ella quería preguntarle qué había pasado, pero… ¿Por qué mentirle si podía crear una distracción para que se olvidase del tema momentáneamente? De todas formas, tenía pensada una excusa por si volvía a preguntarle.

Ya casi se había enfriado el agua de la bañera del tiempo que habían pasado allí y, aún con Margaret en su regazo, a Lionel no se le iba de la cabeza la imagen de Vik. ¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Sería doloroso? Sin darse cuenta suspiró, haciendo que su esposa dejase de estar recostada en su pecho para mirarle. Maggie, aún en una nube, se acurrucó en los brazos de su esposo y le miró a los ojos.

— No te preocupes, amor, esta vez estoy segura de que sí —le guiñó un ojo—. Una de mis nuevas amigas, Peggy Abberton, me ha recomendado tomar té de pétalos de rosa y ajo para aumentar la fertilidad en las mujeres. Llevo tres días infusionando unos ramos que compré —se le escapó una risa tímida mientras decía esto último.

Lionel se tensó ligeramente al escuchar su respuesta, era el mismo nombre que en aquella casa.— ¿Peggy Abberton? Creo que no me habías hablado nunca de ella —le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro y se lo colocó tras la oreja.

— Oh, es que ha llegado hace unos meses a la ciudad —Maggie se sentía feliz de que su marido le preguntase por sus amistades de las reuniones del té. Normalmente hacía una mueca cuando mencionaba sus nombres o sus charlas sobre la aristocracia—. Ella y su marido se han mudado aquí porque él trabaja en el sector de la construcción. Además…

Maggie siguió contando entusiasmada todo lo que conocía de la familia Abberton. Por lo visto su marido pasa mucho tiempo reunido en casa con sus socios y ella se aburre, así que se había apuntado al club de Literatura donde Maggie y sus amigas se reunían para charlar sobre libros y, sobre todo, cotillear. El señor Abberton estaba dirigiendo un equipo de arquitectos para construir un nuevo teatro de la Ópera, el cual representaría grandes clásicos de la literatura grecorromana. El mito de Perséfone, relatos de la Ilíada, La competición por la ciudad de Atenas, Rómulo y Remo… La señora Abberton adoraba la vocación de su marido por el teatro, ella misma deseaba ser actriz, pero cuando hablaba con su marido éste parecía abstraído en otro mundo y se retiraba a su despacho, el cual nunca le dejaba ver a nadie más que a sus socios, ni siquiera las sirvientas tenían permiso para acceder allí.

Permanecía atento a la cháchara de su esposa a pesar de que el agua ya estaba bastante fría y sus dedos estaban arrugados. Había confirmado sus sospechas, el señor Abberton era quien había llamado allí a Vik, quien quería hacerle daño. No dejó de darle vueltas, ni en la cena ni en su dormitorio antes de irse a dormir. Debía hacer algo. Antes de caer dormido, Maggie se acurrucó a su espalda y le susurró al oído.

— Cariño, se me olvidó decirte que próximamente el club de lectura va a celebrar su sesión de poemas en pareja, y la señora Abberton ha ofrecido su casa para que vayamos todas con nuestros maridos. Así aprovecha y nos enseña la fabulosa casa que ha construido su marido para que vivan allí. ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos juntos?

Lionel giró el rostro ligeramente para poder mirarla. Aborrecía las reuniones sociales, pero debía ir a por Vik.

— Me parece una idea estupenda —le sonrió—. Así podré hablar con su marido de… —un bostezo le interrumpió la frase—. De negocios. Que descanses, mi amor.

Maggie le rodeó con sus brazos y se pegó a la espalda de Lionel, feliz de que su marido le hubiese dedicado aquella tarde de mimos. Esperaba pronto poder colmarle de hijos de los que sentirse orgullosa.

Tras varias horas inconsciente, Vik logró abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para espabilarse. Al fin ese maldito incienso había terminado de consumirse, y al no ser reemplazado se había despejado algo la estancia. Su cuerpo seguía tirado sobre la alfombra, recordaba haberse sentado antes de derrumbarse para no caer espachurrar con su cuerpo a aquella gente que le había invocado.

Se sentía débil aún, y no es porque lo fuera en aquella forma, pero su cabeza estaba nublada y no podía pensar con claridad. Era más fuerte en aquella forma, si, pero sus instintos primarios de bestia también se acentuaban. Agitó su cola frente a elle, intentando vislumbrar algo en la habitación. No vio mucho más que la primera vez, esa habitación estrecha llena de cachivaches honrando a su dios. Se incorporó como pudo para volver a sentarse e intentar poner en orden sus pensamientos. Lo primero que recordó le hizo ponerse alerta.

Había visto a Lionel por la ventana. Lionel le había visto en su forma original. No es que aquello le avergonzase, al contrario, esperaba que aquella visión le hiciese retractarse en su obsesión con buscarle. Pero… ¿y si no lo hacía? Se frotó la cara con las manos mientras barajaba las posibilidades que tenía en ese momento. Esos sectarios le habían invocado, a sabiendas, y conocían a su Dios, así que su deber como Emisario era ayudarles sin duda. Pero no desde luego en aquella estrecha habitación, necesitaba estar al aire libre, así que cuando volviese el hombre que le había hablado se lo diría.

Por otra parte, Vik empezó a sopesar las opciones de que Lionel volviese a buscarle. ¿Estaría tan desquiciado como para irrumpir en esa casa y sacarle? ¿O se habrá asustado de su forma monstruosa y querrá olvidar todo lo pasado? Seguía con la cabeza embotada, así que se puso a meditar tal como estaba. Su mente y su consciencia se fueron bastante lejos, viajaron de forma incorpórea hasta llegar a un despacho cerrado en una empresa de éxito. Un despacho adornado con un espejo de pie bastante lujoso y bien cuidado, un escritorio pulcramente ordenado y detrás de él, una espada envainada ricamente adornada. 

Pensó en aquel recuerdo de su vida anterior, una de las dos reliquias que había dejado en este mundo por si alguna de las dos personas que más le importaban requerían de su asistencia en momentos peliagudos. Tras pensar en ello, descruzó las piernas y se recostó de nuevo a dormir.

En el despacho de Lionel, la katana que decoraba la pared tras el escritorio cayó al suelo y se desenvainó sola. A la mañana siguiente, cuando éste entró a su despacho lo tuvo claro. Era una señal, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. 


	3. Pero no me pidas que quiera vivir

Había llegado el día de la reunión del club de literatura. Lionel llevaba nervioso toda la semana intentando mentalizarse y repasando el plan que había preparado. Sí, había matado a Sylvain años atrás, pero no era lo mismo hacerlo en defensa propia que a sangre fría.

La katana estaba envainada y guardada en el maletero de su Rolls-Royce, junto con algo de ropa para camuflarse. Ni siquiera sabía usar una katana, había preferido dar clases de hípica en lugar de esgrima, pero tenía que hacerlo por Vik. De su brazo colgada, una emocionada Margaret le guiaba hacia el interior de la estancia. Ese día se había puesto su mejor vestido y se había maquillado a conciencia para estar radiante frente al resto de sus amigas. Su marido era su orgullo y quería dejarlo bien claro ante todo el mundo, que su matrimonio era uno verdadero y no por conveniencia como la mayoría de uniones entre familias ricas.

Por otra parte, Vik había echado una semana bastante aburrida. El cultista que le había llamado no se había dignado a más que asomarse durante unos segundos cuando, ansiose de estar allí dentro, había aporreado las paredes de la habitación provocando casi un seísmo.

El hombre, aterrado de la fuerza de Vik, le había pedido que por favor no provocase esos sustos a su familia y que le traería ese día algún presente para aplacar su ira. Más tarde se presentó con un extraño artilugio: era una bola de cristal que contenía en su interior un diamante con 23 caras exactas, y en cada una de ellas se veía grabada una runa antigua. Era una artesanía muy precisa, y aceptó el presente con curiosidad. No obstante, le lanzó un ultimátum: debía proporcionarle un espacio mayor o se marcharía.

Pese al nerviosismo que llevaba encima, Lionel fue actuando con amabilidad. Maggie achacaba el pequeño nerviosismo a que a su marido no le gustaban aquel tipo de reuniones, pero lo estaba llevando bien.

— Tranquilo, amor. Sé que llevas preparándote los versos toda la semana, te he oído algunas veces recitarlos por lo bajo. Vas a estar deslumbrante —le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ambos entraron por la puerta del domicilio de los Abberton.

La arquitectura de la casa era cuanto menos, curiosa. Las paredes no estaban recubiertas de papel de pared, como se acostumbraba a hacer en la época, sino que estaban pintadas en color crema. Algunos murales adornaban las columnas de la entrada, totalmente lisas y bastante diferentes a como se puede concebir una columna griega. Las estanterías no llegaban al suelo, sino que parecían flotar pegadas a las paredes. No había cuadros colgados, todo estaba pintado sobre la misma pared: un campo de girasoles con una casa de fondo, parecía tan realista que casi podías rozar las hojas de las flores.

Uno de los sirvientes de los Abberton les guió hacia el interior de una estancia con paredes altas, acabadas en una cúpula de cristal por donde entraba el sol del atardecer. La habitación también estaba pintada en color crema, y esta vez las paredes estaban adornadas con frescos que representaban plantas trepadoras de madreselva. Los sillones eran de un color beige, y en el centro de la sala había una mesa de cristal donde ya había varias tazas de té y vasos de whiskey escocés. Varias de las amigas de Margaret y sus esposos habían llegado con anterioridad y la señora Abberton estaba de cháchara con ellos. Cuando vio llegar a Lionel y Maggie, se levantó del sillón para saludarles.

— ¡Señor y señora Mess! No quepo en mí de gozo de verles. Me congratula ver que han decidido venir hoy, ya que… Bueno, soy bastante nueva en el club aún y muchas de las participantes eran reacias a venir a mi casa… —dijo la distinguida dama, con un tono un poco apurado al terminar la frase.

El moreno le sonrió e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

— No se apure, señora Abberton. Es un placer estar hoy aquí, tiene una casa preciosa —le tomó la mano y besó el dorso a modo de saludo—. Encantado de conocerla por fin, Maggie me ha hablado mucho de usted.

— Oh, bueno —la señora Abberton se sonrojó ante los cumplidos de Lionel—. Mi marido me da bastante libertad a la hora de decorar nuestro hogar, me gusta el detalle de pintar frescos en mi tiempo libre. Margaret también nos ha hablado mucho de usted, y definitivamente ninguna foto que nos ha enseñado le hace justicia. Por favor, pasen, pasen al salón, son los últimos en llegar —Peggy guió a ambos, sin soltar la mano de Lionel, al centro de la sala, y se dirigió al resto de invitados—. Mi esposo iba a acompañarnos en esta velada, pero desgraciadamente un socio del trabajo le ha llamado a última hora porque tenían problemas en las estructuras que estaba planificando para el segundo piso de la Ópera, y ha tenido que retirarse al ala de trabajo…

Lionel tomó asiento junto a Maggie y la miró, estaba alegre y animada. Habían hecho bien en venir, seguramente Peggy fuese mejor amiga para ella que las arpías del club del té. Pese a estar algo distraído pensando, se notaba a la legua que era el marido que más pendiente estaba de la reunión pues los demás habían sido arrastrados allí por sus esposas.

Se habían repartido poemas que debían leer en voz alta a los demás, pero la dicción no era un talento de muchos. Lionel rodó los ojos disimuladamente cuando el señor McRoddon se trabó repetidas veces en la misma frase del final. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien así dirigiese una estación de radio? No tardó en llegar su turno y se aclaró la voz: ni siquiera necesitaba leerlo de un papel, lo había memorizado.

Se removió un poco en el asiento para quedar mirando a Maggie a los ojos y comenzó a recitar aquel poema de amor, entonando y haciendo las pausas necesarias. Todos los presentes en la sala tenían la respiración cortada, como si tuviesen miedo a interrumpir el discurso con un suspiro.

Los ojos de Margaret brillaban de emoción y orgullo. La señora Abberton tampoco había apartado la mirada de los labios de Lionel mientras recitaba, y notaba su corazón palpitar por más de una persona que estaba en aquella sala. El resto de los presentes le miraban perplejos, y tanto el público femenino como el masculino notaba que la temperatura de la sala estaba subiendo más de lo normal. 

Al terminar, todos se levantaron a aplaudir el recital, y Lionel pudo ver cómo el señor Pendleton salía apresurado al balcón excusándose de que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. El resto de maridos aprovechó el movimiento para juntarse en su propio corro a hablar de negocios, apuestas, algo de política, mientras que algunas mujeres se acercaron a felicitar a Lionel por sus conmovedores versos. Karen McRoddon, la que Lionel recordaba por haber sido una de sus antiguas pretendientas y a la que había rechazado con alguna pobre excusa, se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos a decirle que estaba llena de paz y amor al oír sus versos y que algún día debería escribir su propio libro de poesía. Margaret no podía contener más la emoción y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba:

— Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido conmigo. Te quiero, amor mío.

Lionel la miró con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos y acarició su mejilla.

— Yo también te quiero, Maggie.

Mientras tanto, la señora Bradbury hablaba con la distraída señora Abberton, que seguía mirando fijamente al señor Mess. Ésta primera le pidió a la dueña de la casa si les haría al resto de mujeres un tour por la casa, que “estaba interesada en ver qué murales habían hecho en la habitación de los niños”. 

Peggy apartó la vista de Lionel para ofrecer una sonrisa forzada a su interlocutora, confirmándole que su marido no había previsto ninguna habitación para futuros hijos, pero que tenía varias ideas que le enseñaría en su estudio. Ambas echaron a andar, y Maggie tiró de Lionel.

— ¿Te gustaría ver los bocetos de Peggy? Es una artista brillante, y me ha dicho que cuando su marido termine de construir el teatro va a invitarme a elegir cuadros para colgarlos en los pasillos. Fíjate que maja es, ¡hasta me ha pedido que si puedo ser modelo de alguno de ellos!

Lionel se fijó en que todas las mujeres se unían a la comitiva de ver la casa y, aunque aquello no le venía mal, decidió que era su oportunidad.

— Peggy es una buena amiga, me gusta más que las otras —le susurró—. Tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con Pendleton, ¿por qué no vas tú, cariño? —besó su mano y luego su mejilla—. Podré verlas en otro momento, seguro que vendremos más veces de visita. ¿Modelo? Es una idea estupenda, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

Maggie dejó escapar una risita, y le dio otro beso en la mejilla a su marido mientras salía corriendo al lado de lady Abberton. Lionel vio cómo se alejaban las dos charlando animadamente entre el resto de damas y se dirigió hacia el corrillo de señores que había en el salón.

Era cierto que tenía que hablar de negocios con alguno de ellos, pero enseguida se alejó con la excusa de salir a fumar. Se justificó al resto diciendo que Maggie no le entusiasmaba el olor a tabaco, así que solo le dejaba fumar en su despacho y ya se había acostumbrado a no fumar en casas ajenas.

Cuando salió al jardín, se dirigió hasta su coche y abrió el maletero para prepararlo todo, por algo había querido aparcarlo un poco lejos. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la corbata para ponerse por encima un jersey y se colocó una máscara que había comprado esa semana. Por último, colgó la vaina a su espalda y cerró el maletero, asegurándose de que nadie le hubiese visto.

Entró en la casa a través de una de las ventanas de la planta baja que permanecía abierta para airear. Respiró hondo y el reflejo en el cristal le devolvió el rostro inexpresivo de un león. No le reconocerían, estaba seguro.

Estaba en un cuarto de estar vacío, la estancia en la que había visto a Vik estaba al fondo de aquel pasillo. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero escuchó un corro de voces femeninas al otro lado y tuvo el tiempo justo de esconderse en un armario.

—...tal como le digo, señora Bradbury, mi objetivo es pintar toda la sala con imágenes de jilgueros, aunque por algún motivo mi marido dice que los únicos pájaros que él admitiría pintados en casa son grandes aves migratorias. No sé qué obsesión tiene con ellas, pero…

Desde una de las rendijas del armario, Lionel vio como el grupo de amigas de Maggie pasaba frente a su escondite. Sería muy embarazoso tener que explicar aquella situación. Las mujeres estaban terminando de pasar delante del armario cuando un temblor sacudió la casa. Todos los jarrones del pasillo se cayeron al suelo, las lámparas de techo temblaron y algunas de las mujeres profirieron gritos de temor mientras se agarraban como podían a la pared y los muebles.

— Por dios, Peggy, ¿qué ha pasado? —Margaret se apoyó justo en el armario en el que estaba escondido su marido para no caerse— ¿Eso ha sido un terremoto dentro de tu casa? ¿De dónde venía?

La señora Abberton dirigió la mirada hacia el final del pasillo, donde debía estar el despacho de su marido.

— Creo… Creo que ha sucedido algo en el despacho de Percy. Id todas a por vuestros esposos y que mis criados os guíen hasta la salida, por si acaso. Yo voy en seguida.

El grupo de mujeres se dispersó mientras Peggy se dirigía hacia la puerta del despacho de su marido. Lionel salió del armario justo para ver como la mujer se agachaba hacia el pomo de la puerta y sacaba una horquilla de su pelo trenzado para hurgar en la cerradura. Con sorprendente habilidad, consiguió abrir la puerta hacia el ala de negocios de su marido. Debía darse prisa o se enterarían de que no estaba allí.

Echó a correr por el pasillo siguiendo a la señora Abberton a una distancia prudente, aunque maldijo para sí cuando vio que se dirigía al mismo lugar que él. La señora Abberton avanzaba a paso ligero aunque cautelosa, y no paraba de llamar a su marido.

— ¿Percy? Cariño, ¿dónde estás? Sé que dijiste que tenías previsto planes contra seísmos, pero éste ha sonado muy cerca de aquí… Por favor Percy, respóndeme...

Lionel estaba nervioso, pero debía pensar con rapidez pues se le acababa el tiempo para liberar a Vik. Desenvainó la katana, cogiéndola solo con una mano y se acercó a Peggy, sujetándola por la espalda y tapándole la boca para que no chillase. Habló cambiando su voz para que no le reconociese.

— Será mejor que no intentes nada —se sintió mal al ver la expresión de terror que puso, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Le golpeó con fuerza en la sien usando la empuñadura de la katana y la tumbó con cuidado en el suelo para que no se golpease.

Abrió una de las puertas del despacho, con tan mala suerte que era un baño. Vik debía estar tras la otra y corrió a abrirla, comprobando que su instinto no le había fallado esa vez.

La estampa con la que se encontró le dejó perplejo. En una esquina de la habitación, un hombre sujetaba un incensario que enarbolaba contra una bestia de gran envergadura que no cabía en la habitación. Todo lo que había en la estancia estaba roto, y el suelo estaba cubierto de un polvo rosado brillante. El otro incensario que Lionel había visto tras la ventana la última vez estaba tirado en el suelo y el polvo brillante parecía provenir de él. El ambiente estaba muy cargado y era agobiante. El hombre le vio entrar, y profirió un alarido.

— Por favor, ¡ayúdame! ¡No consigo controlar a la bestia! Nos va a matar a todos... ¡Lo he visto! ¡Me ha mostrado el futuro, va a derrumbar esta mansión con todos dentro!

Aprovechando la distracción, Vik golpeó con la cola en llamas el brazo del hombre. Su manga se prendió por unos instantes y derribó el segundo incensario que portaba en la mano. Una vez dejó a su contrincante desarmado, dirigió su mirada a la otra persona que había entrado. Portaba una máscara de león que desconocía, pero todos sus ojos se dirigieron a la katana que portaba en la mano. Una vez más, empezaron a abrirse múltiples ojos a lo largo del cuerpo del emisario, y emitió un bramido suave para atraer su atención. Toda la iluminación de la sala cambió de nuevo a un color púrpura.

_ “No deberías estar aquí.” _

Lionel se acercó con la katana en guardia, pese que a su cara estaba cubierta, mantenía la mandíbula apretada con ira. Colocó el filo del arma en el cuello de Percy y bufó.

— Si eres incapaz de controlarle, ¿para qué le has llamado? Idiota… —esta vez también camufló su voz pese a que Abberton nunca le había escuchado hablar antes.

— ¡Y-yo soy perfectamente capaz de controlarle! —protestó el hombre, pero notaba su voz quebrarse por el miedo a tener un arma tan cerca de su garganta—. H-ha estado aquí custodiado por mí durante todos estos días, ¡p-pero no puedo cumplir con su petición de liberarle! Si mi mujer, o alguno de los sirvientes le viese, llamaría a la policía, a los bomberos, al servicio secreto… ¡tendría que dar muchas explicaciones! A-aún no es el momento de actuar, t-tenemos que ponernos en común de nuevo todos los directivos de la junta para planear nuestro p-próximo paso…

Vik miraba la conversación, y al oír estas palabras le bufó de nuevo al señor Abberton, esta vez moviéndose un poco en su dirección. El hombre se revolvió hacia atrás inútilmente, ya estaba pegado a la pared.

_ “¿Eso quiere decir que me has mentido?” _

Tanto Lionel como Percy oyeron estas palabras en su mente. El rostro del señor Abberton se volvió blanco como la cal. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

— ¡N-no! Te lo suplico, Emisario del Viaje, yo tengo más ganas que nadie de que avancemos al siguiente paso del plan, ¡pero necesito luz verde por parte del resto de la junta! Dame más tiempo, te lo ruego...

Lionel se hartó de esperar e hizo lo mismo que con Peggy minutos atrás, con la diferencia de que no se preocupó en evitar que cayese al suelo. La máscara empezaba a darle calor, por lo que se la quitó y miró a Vik.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? —envainó el arma y se acercó un poco al ser.

_ “Abre la ventana, por favor. Estoy agobiade. Necesito salir.” _

Cumplió su petición con rapidez y volvió a mirarle. Algo de aire fresco entraba por la ventana y comenzó a disipar la nube condensada. La respiración de Vik parecía calmarse poco a poco.

_ “Eres un inconsciente. No deberías haber venido. Pero supongo que eso ya sabías que te lo diría.” _

— ¿En serio crees que te dejaría aquí? ¿Con éste? —le dio un golpecito con el pie a Percy.

_ “No tenías que preocuparte. Hubiese acabado derrumbando esta pared si no hubiese accedido a llevarme a un sitio más despejado. Una pena, tenía esperanzas en que éste y su grupo fuesen interesantes. Otra invocación fallida…” _

Lionel suspiró al escucharle, pero no podía perder el tiempo.

— ¿Ya puedes irte? Tengo que volver con los demás… Oye, ¿lo de derribar la casa iba en serio?

Vik señaló con la cabeza el cuerpo inconsciente de Percy.

_ “No. No puedo abandonar este sitio si ése no me libera. Estoy atado a cumplir mi misión de servir al culto en las tareas que precisen. Sólo cuando pronuncie las palabras podré irme lejos de su control. Y lo de derrumbar la casa… No quisiera tener que hacerlo, pero no soporto más estar en esta habitación.” _

Antes de que Lionel dijese nada más, Vik se levantó. Sus alas chocaron contra el techo de la estancia, y dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaban Lionel y Percy. Con cada mano agarró a los dos por la cintura sin ningún esfuerzo, y golpeó la pared que tenía enfrente suya con la cola. Los cristales estallaron en mil pedazos y Vik salió corriendo a la par que extendía sus alas hacia arriba. Dio un salto y aterrizó grácilmente en el tejado de la mansión Abberton, dejando a ambos hombres en él. Vik se puso en cuclillas y volvió a replegar las alas mientras dirigía su mirada a Lionel. 

_ “Aquí estoy mucho mejor.” _

— ¿Qué haces? —volvió a ponerse la máscara por si alguien le veía—. Oye, no derrumbes la casa, mi mujer está dentro —le pidió, aunque estaba tenso—. Debería estar ya abajo, me estarán buscando… Déjame cerca del coche, tengo una idea.

Vik rió, y de su boca salió una carcajada compuesta por varias voces distintas. 

_ “Vale, lo que tú digas. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que éste despierte, entonces hablaremos. No te muevas, ¿Vale?” _

Lionel respiró hondo, ojalá haberle visto en otra situación.

— Si no te suelta, me avisas —si tenía que tomar medidas más serias, lo haría—. Te echaré de menos.

_ “No te preocupes. Negociaremos de nuevo, y si no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, estoy en total disposición de abandonarles. Cuando concluya todo esto, ten por seguro que te avisaré para que tú y Maggie os quedéis tranquilos.“ _

Vik se reincorporó, y sin previo aviso lanzó un coletazo hacia donde estaba Lionel. El fuego comenzó a cubrirle y éste comenzó a palparse intentando quitarse las llamas. Cuando miró a su alrededor, estaba al lado del coche. A través de los cristales del vehículo pudo ver como Maggie y todos los aristócratas miraban a la puerta, esperando que saliese más gente.

Abrió el maletero rápidamente para tirar dentro la katana, la máscara y el jersey. Se puso la chaqueta de su traje y encendió un cigarro para dar unas rápidas caladas. Acto seguido lo tiró cerca del coche y se acercó al trote hacia donde su esposa.

— Maggie, cariño, ¿estás bien?

Todos los que se encontraban en el patio dieron un respingo al oír la voz de Lionel. Margaret se giró al escuchar su nombre y se tiró a su cuello a darle un abrazo.

— ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! Estaba muy asustada, no te encontraba en ninguno de los pasillos, y no hacía más que oír temblores, y estaba muy asustada, y, y… —Margaret comenzó a sollozar mientras hablaba y le apretaba más fuerte en el abrazo. No le importaba que su marido oliese a tabaco, no le importaba que el resto de sus amigas la viesen llorando y perder las formas, por un momento pensó que no volvería a ver a su marido y no iba a dejarle escapar.

Uno de los sirvientes se acercó a Lionel, quien todavía abrazaba a su esposa mientras le palmeaba con delicadeza el recogido medio deshecho, intentando calmarla.

— Disculpe, milord, ¿por casualidad ha visto salir al señor y la señora Abberton? Estábamos pendientes de que usted y ellos cruzasen el umbral, pero aún no les hemos visto.

Lionel le tendió su pañuelo de seda a Maggie mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No, no les he visto —mintió—. Salí a fumar y me di cuenta de que tenía el tabaco en el coche, estuve allí todo este rato —estrechó a su esposa un poco más fuerte contra él—. Pero, vi algo… Un hombre con una espada y una máscara, salió corriendo de la casa —apoyó la mejilla en el pelo de la mujer—. A lo mejor los Abberton siguen dentro.

Quiso entrar en la casa siguiendo a los sirvientes, lamentaba haber tenido que golpear a Peggy, pero los pequeños tirones que Maggie daba en las solapas de su traje le mantuvieron allí en el jardín. Miró al tejado con disimulo, esperando que al menos ahora Vik pudiese estar bien ahora. Notó como su esposa tiraba con fuerza para que le escuchase.

— Lionel, cariño… —dijo con una voz floja— ¿Podemos irnos a casa? Quiero irme a casa, por favor...

— Claro, vámonos tesoro —se excusó a algunos conocidos y la condujo hacia el coche sin soltar su agarre—. ¿Te encuentras bien, mi amor? —le colocó su chaqueta por los hombros y la ayudó a sentarse en el coche.

— Sí, sí… Sólo quiero que se me pase el disgusto, pero en casa —su voz seguía sonando muy baja, pero parecía un poco más calmada—. Ya me ha visto todo el mundo llorar y no quiero darles más motivos a mis amigas para reírse de mí en la próxima quedada.

Torció la boca en una mueca mientras maniobraba para salir de la finca.

— Maggie, tranquila —tomó una de sus manos con la derecha—. Ya ha pasado, estoy bien y contigo —le acarició el pulgar y se incorporó al camino—. Amor, ya sabes lo que opino de tus amigas, deberías ignorarlas cuando hacen eso —se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Lo siento mucho por Peggy, después de esto es probable que no quieran volver a quedar con ella.

Maggie sorbió un poco y se limpió con el pañuelo que su marido le había tendido hacía unos minutos.

— Ya, ya… Ya lo sé, sé que opinas que sólo quedan conmigo para reírse a mi costa, pero… No puedo dejarlas de lado, llevo mucho tiempo con ellas y me distraen de estar todo el día en la casa, sola… Voy, voy a dejar que pasen un par de días y luego llamaré a casa de los Abberton, preguntaré por Peggy —Margaret hipó, por culpa del llanto, y tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta poder retomar el hilo de nuevo—. Quizá le invite a pasar unos días en casa mientras arreglan el problema de los temblores...

Decidió guardarse los comentarios sobre sus amigas y dio un leve apretón en su mano.

— Me parece una idea estupenda —desvío la vista del camino unos instantes para mirarla—. Te vendrá bien pasar tiempo con ella y tener compañía —realmente Lionel se sentía culpable de que Maggie estuviese tanto tiempo sola, pero era verdad que dirigir una empresa requería mucho tiempo y sacrificio—. ¿Qué te parece si al llegar a casa le digo a Evelyn que te prepare un té y subimos al cuarto a que te lea uno de tus libros?

Margaret tardó un poco en contestar mientras seguía sorbiéndose la nariz. Asintió a lo que decía su marido y se acurrucó en el asiento del coche, cubriéndose más con la chaqueta de Lionel.


	4. Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura

Unos días después de la visita a casa de los Abberton, Maggie llamó por teléfono para saber cómo estaba Peggy. Al parecer la policía estaba investigando al hombre con la máscara y les pidió un favor mientras su marido solucionaba los temblores.

— No quiero sonar desesperada, Margaret, pero… —La señora Abberton bajó la voz a través del aparato— Noto que mi marido anda algo raro desde el incidente. No sabría decir qué es pero entre eso, los temblores que pueden volver en cualquier momento, ese asesino de la máscara… No me siento segura en mi propia casa. Eres la única que ha llamado estos días, y con la que tengo más confianza, Maggie. ¿Seria mucha molestia… Pasar algunos días en tu casa? Te prometo que os daré una compensación por ello, no os molestaré nada...

Lionel no había puesto ningún tipo de problema. Al contrario, se sentía culpable en cierta medida y quería compensar a la única amiga de su esposa que le caía bien. Él mismo se ofreció a ir con el coche a recogerla a ella y a su equipaje.

La señora Abberton esperaba en la esquina de la calle, con varias maletas y un maletín entre sus brazos.

— Ah, ¡señor Mess! Disculpe todo el embrollo en el que los he metido, es todo un desastre últimamente y necesito despejar un poco la mente para seguir trabajando —Le dirigió una sonrisa algo forzada mientras Lionel bajaba del coche a ayudarle con el equipaje—. La mayoría de equipaje son mis utensilios de pintura, pero si no cabe en su coche puedo descartar alguna maleta, lo he organizado todo de mayor a menor necesidad...

Hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y se acercó a darle un abrazo a modo de saludo.

— No es ninguna molestia, Peggy. Si no cabe todo en un viaje puedo volver a por lo que falte —le sonrió y abrió el maletero. La máscara había desaparecido de allí, al igual que el jersey y la katana, que había vuelto a su sitio en el despacho sin que nadie hubiese notado su falta. Tomó el equipaje de los brazos de la mujer y lo fue cargando en el coche, acomodándolo para aprovechar bien el espacio.

Entre ambos colocaron todo ordenadamente y se sentaron en los asientos de delante en silencio mientras conducían a la finca de los Mess. Cuando llegaron, la señora Mess les esperaba en la puerta junto a Evelyn y entre los 4 bajaron todas las maletas del coche. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron palabras de preocupación la una por la otra y la señora Abberton les hizo un resumen de lo ocurrido en los últimos días en su casa. Los sirvientes habían buscado por todas partes a su esposo Percy, pero no aparecía por ningún sitio. 

Avisaron a la policía y le encontraron a las pocas horas lejos de allí, paseando por el acantilado, bastante desorientado. Le tomaron declaración a Percy, por lo visto un socio le había llevado unas muestras de maquinaria para atrezzo del teatro y una de ellas explotó en su despacho, derramando el polvillo rosado que encontraron, y dejándole bastante aturdido. No obstante, no quiso denunciar a su socio porque no fue culpa suya. Desde entonces llevaba contratando a servicios de limpieza para arreglar el estropicio de su despacho y no podía trabajar allí así que se iba junto a Peggy a trabajar en los planos.

— No estoy quejosa de ello, ahora Percy me acompaña más, pero… Quizá sea la paranoia, pero veo a mi marido distinto. Hay algo en él que me resulta desconocido, pero no sabría decir qué es. Ahora parece más amable, y me recuerda a cómo era antes de mudarnos aquí. Oh, hablando de mudarse —Peggy sacó de su bolso una nota y se la tendió a Lionel—, mi esposo me entregó esto para usted. 

Lionel abrió la nota, y vio que estaba escrita en una llamativa tinta rosa.

_ “No te preocupes por esta nota, Maggie verá una carta de disculpa del señor Abberton si decide cotillearla.  _

_ Primero de todo, tranquilízate. Se han calmado los ánimos. Estoy bien, y he conseguido despistar a la policía. Mandé a Percy a la playa convencido de que lo que había pasado era todo una visión, y ha sido lo suficientemente espabilado como para no delatar a nadie. _

_ He sido yo el que ha convencido a Peggy de que os acompañase en la casa durante estas semanas, lo siento si te estoy comprometiendo pero he de poner orden en este sitio y la pobre no tiene culpa de que su marido sea un poco desastre para organizar su propio culto. _

_ Cuando sea seguro que la señora Abberton vuelva a casa os mandaré una señal. Intenta que no vea la máscara o la katana, o le dará un patatús. Sé que eres capaz de disimular muy bien y que no necesitas esto, pero os deseo a los tres buena suerte.” _

**V.K.**

_ “PD: Reconozco que te quedaba bien la máscara, pero... ¿En serio? ¿Un león, Lionel?” _

Reconocía la tinta, la letra y, cómo no, reconocía las iniciales. “Me cago en la leche, Vik…”, pensó para sus adentros, aunque por fuera mantenía el rostro impasible. Se guardó el papel en un bolsillo del pantalón y miró hacia Peggy.

— Bueno, por lo menos estáis los dos bien y todo quedó en un susto —sonrió ligeramente, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberla golpeado días atrás—. Pasa y ponte cómoda, como si fuese tu casa —se giró hacia el ama de llaves—. Evelyn, subid el equipaje a una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba, por favor.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y comenzó a subir algunas de las maletas de Peggy. Ésta andaba charlando con Margaret y al darse cuenta cogió otra maleta para ir subiendo mientras seguía contándole cosas a su interlocutora. Maggie le había preparado esa misma mañana una habitación de invitados bastante luminosa y amplia, pues conocía que su amiga era artista y le gustaba tener espacio para colocar sus lienzos y esculturas. La habitación tenía una terraza anexa donde colocaron los materiales que más podían ensuciar, como las arcillas y la cal, y poco a poco acabó instalada en la mansión.

Los días pasaban plácidamente. Peggy dedicaba sus mañanas a charlar con Maggie y a pintar los lienzos que tenía encargados, mientras que la señora Mess había empezado a escribir en un pequeño cuaderno algunos poemas y relatos que por la noche le pedía a Lionel que leyese y le diese su opinión. Salieron algunos días los tres juntos, bien de picnic por el campo o a pasear por la playa.

Lionel redujo su jornada para pasar más tiempo con su esposa y su invitada, y casi todos los días las sorprendía con algún plan para entretenerse. También aprovechaba su tiempo libre para dedicarse a la hípica y a tocar el piano, siendo acompañado en algunas ocasiones por ambas mujeres. Algunas noches Peggy se quedaba hasta tarde hablando con él de temas políticos, o filosofía. Parecía conocer siempre de todos los temas que quisiese hablar, daba igual lo rebuscado que fuese. La señora Abberton tenía una cultura impresionante.

Una de esas noches, Peggy les propuso a la pareja empezar un retrato de ellos, como disculpa por vivir en su casa sin pagarles nada a cambio. Maggie no había aceptado ni un sólo penique de su amiga, pero la idea del cuadro le entusiasmaba.

— ¿Que te parece Lionel? ¿Te gustaría tener un cuadro de nosotros dos? O prefieres esperar… ¿A que tengamos un tercer miembro en la familia? —dijo bajando la voz hasta susurrar al oído de su marido.

El hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de responder.

— Podemos tener un cuadro ahora y otro más adelante, amor —dijo a modo de aprobación. Además, Peggy pintaba de maravilla, cualquiera estaría encantado de tener un cuadro suyo.

Su esposa le siguió la carcajada.

— Ya, ya. Es que estas semanas debería estar de otro humor, y bueno… —se tapó la boca mientras continuaba con una risita tímida—. Espero que esta vez sea la buena.

Simplemente sonrió. No quería sonar pesimista, pero no era la primera vez que a Maggie se le retrasaba el periodo y le dolía ver cómo se deprimía cuando se daba cuenta de que solo había sido una falsa alarma.

Durante toda esa semana, Peggy se pasó detrás de cada uno por separado, con libreta y lápiz en mano, haciendo bocetos de sus caras y expresiones. A veces Lionel las escuchaba tras algunas puertas reírse, y al abrir encontraba a su esposa vestida con grandes pamelas, vestidos vaporosos y tacones brillantes que Peggy le traía para que posase para nuevos bocetos. Hubiese jurado que a finales de semana Peggy tenía suficientes dibujos como para empapelar su habitación con la cara de Maggie.

Pero no solo les dibujaba a ellos. A veces Peggy se dejaba hojas sueltas encima de las mesas, o su cuaderno se quedaba abierto de par en par cuando Maggie le llamaba para alguna cosa. Dibujaba muchos paisajes de casas, bosques, algunas veces la playa cuando iban de paseo… Pero lo que más llamaba la atencion era lo realistas que le salían los girasoles. Lionel recordó el fresco que había en las paredes del salón de los Abberton, cómo aquellas flores parecían recién regadas y que casi podías rozar. Probablemente los había dibujado ya tantas veces en su cuaderno que sabría pintar un girasol con los ojos cerrados.

Toda iba bien aquellos días y Maggie estaba especialmente contenta, hasta que un día una visita inesperada hizo que Lionel se tensase.

—Señores Mess, señora Abberton, ha venido el señor Abberton —anunció Evelyn en el salón, acompañada de Percy. Estaban sentados en el sofá, posando para algún boceto más que Peggy, sentada en una silla, necesitaba.

Ella corrió hacia su marido a saludarle y luego Lionel se acercó a estrecharle la mano, aunque internamente le guardaba cierto recelo.

— Es un placer conocerle, señor Mess. Peggy me comentó antes de irse que había asistido a su reunión del club de literatura, pero como bien sabe tuve que ausentarme por… La llegada de uno de mis socios —dijo Percy mientras le estrechaba la mano y le hacía una inclinación con la cabeza. Para la que se había liado en el despacho, Lionel le encontraba muy tranquilo hablando del tema—. ¿Le importaría si no es mucha molestia que nos retiremos a su despacho a conversar? Me gustaría tratar con usted un tema… A solas.

No se fiaba del todo, pero igualmente le guió hasta el despacho y le abrió la puerta, indicándole que pasase. Tras asegurarse de que estaba bien cerrada, se giró hacia el mueblebar a servir un par de copas de brandy, aparentando tranquilidad.

— Dígame, ¿qué tema quería tratar? —le ofreció una de las copas.

El señor Abberton seguía de pie, mirando fijamente como sacaba las copas. Cuando Lionel le tendió el vaso,se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y lo vació de un trago, poniéndolo con fuerza sobre la mesa. Le miraba muy seriamente, pero no se pudo aguantar más y estalló en una sonora carcajada.

— Madre mía, ¡qué cara has puesto mientras entraba! —dijo Percy mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y seguía riendo. Su voz sonaba más suave, aterciopelada, bastante distinta a la del día de la mansión—. ¡Estabas blanco como la leche, jajajaja!

Mientras decía esto se quitó las manos del rostro y apoyó el codo sobre el escritorio mientras apoyaba la cara en el puño. Ahora su rostro mostraba dos pares de ojos totalmente rosados, sin pupilas, que miraban divertidos a Lionel.

Aquel cambio en el tono hizo que el moreno casi se atragantase con el brandy. Tras un par de toses se recuperó y le miró con algo de enfado.

— No me jodas… —fue al sillón tras el escritorio y se sentó tapándose el rostro con la mano que no sujetaba la copa—. Vik, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

Vik se enjuagó las lágrimas y con un simple chasquido, su apariencia cambió. Ahora volvía a ser un joven de veintitantos años, con pelo largo azul y una perilla del mismo color. Lo unico que mantuvo del señor Abberton era la ropa, y además no llevaba las gafas de sol, por lo que sus brillantes ojos estaban a la vista de Lionel.

— Bueno, quería venir de riguroso incógnito a ver como “estaba mi esposa” —dijo entrecomillando con los dedos—, y a traerte noticias. Y para qué mentir, me hacía mucha gracia darte la sorpresa así —añadió con una risita.

Lionel le miró directamente a los ojos.

— Pues mala idea —soltó aire, aliviado—. Casi me da un infarto… Dios santo, a veces te mataría —suspiró y procedió a dar otro sorbo al vaso.

— Buena suerte intentándolo —dijo su interlocutore mientras reía y jugaba con uno de los hielos que había en el vaso. A pesar de tenerlo sujeto en la mano, no se derretía y podía juguetear como si de un dado se tratase—. Pero bueno, a lo que iba. Sólo quería decirte que he llegado a un acuerdo con Percy y la gente de su grupo. Lo único que queda es arreglar de nuevo su casa y un par de estructuras más que he añadido a los planos de su casa —miró a través del hielo a Lionel, el cual veía los ojos rosados de Vik multiplicados desde su lado—. Quizá esté más tiempo del que esperaba por aquí, me voy a mudar a casa de los Abberton.

Lionel no pudo disimular la gran sonrisa que cubrió su rostro.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Podré verte más a menudo? —su corazón se aceleró tras escuchar la noticia. Estaba deseando pasar más tiempo con elle y pensaba casi a diario en elle.

— No lo descarto, —Vik podía notar la ilusión en los verdes ojos de Lionel—. Pero no estaré aquí por diversión. Tendré que simular ser uno de los socios de Abberton a los ojos de Peggy, y en cuanto termine me marcharé. No me gusta permanecer en un mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo, soy más inquiete que antes.

Las ilusiones de Lionel se desvanecieron con la misma rapidez con la que llegaron.

— Ya claro… Cosas de las tuyas… —hizo una mueca y se bebió el brandy que le quedaba de un tirón. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo de pensar que estaría allí por él? Era un idiota por ilusionarse de esa manera, ojalá poder olvidarle y seguir fingiendo su vida perfecta con Maggie. Sin embargo lo había intentado todos esos años y era incapaz, su corazón pertenecía a aquel ser de cabellos azules que se encontraba sentado frente a él.

Vik se reclinó hacia atrás. Lo notaba, el ambiente había cambiado en seguida. Notaba la hostilidad alrededor de los pensamientos de Lionel, notaba la lucha interior. No parecía buena idea seguir hablando, así que devolvió el cubito a su vaso y comenzó a retirar su silla.

— Creo que ya te he entretenido más de lo que debía. No quiero quitarte tu tiempo libre con tu familia… —se levantó y se limpió los pantalones mientras volvía a cambiar su aspecto al del señor Abberton—. Si te parece, saludaré a Peggy unos minutos y no te interrumpiré más. Por cierto, muchas felicidades.

Lionel dejó el vaso en el escritorio y sacó la pipa de un cajón. Mientras preparaba el tabaco, habló, pero sin mirarle.

— Yo te considero también parte de mi familia —se llevó la boquilla a los labios y prendió una cerilla, también evitándole. Le daba igual que saludase a Peggy, como mostró con un encogimiento de hombros, pero la última parte le desconcertó y le hizo mirarle—. ¿Felicidades por qué? —preguntó dejando salir el humo de sus pulmones.

— Porque vas a ser padre dentro de unos meses —dijo Vik abriendo la puerta con cara medio sonriente mientras abandonaba la estancia y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Reaccionó a tiempo de evitar que la pipa se le cayese encima. ¿Qué? ¿Un hijo? Lionel le siguió y se puso frente a él.

— Espera, por favor —estaba muy cerca de Vik y menos mal que tenía el cuerpo de Percival porque si no sería incapaz de estar frente a elle sin distraerse—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

La distancia era demasiado pequeña entre ambos para el gusto de Vik, pero lo único que hizo fue chasquear la lengua.

— Lionel, puedo transformar mi cuerpo a voluntad en otras personas. Viajo entre dimensiones y puedo leer los pensamientos de la gente. Veo dónde acaban sus caminos de la vida. ¿Qué te hace pensar que predecir el embarazo de tu esposa es una tarea más compleja que cualquiera de las anteriores? Va a ser un niño, por cierto —y tras decir esto, sin mucha dificultad, esquivó al moreno y siguió bajando las escaleras hacia el salón donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.

En otras circunstancias, se habría alegrado de saber que iba a ser padre, pero tras las palabras de Vik sobre no querer quedarse cerca era incapaz de alegrarse. No tenía ganas de nada, para ser sincero y, sin embargo acabó bajando al salón poniendo su mejor cara.

Cuando bajó, el falso Percy tenía las manos de Peggy cogidas y le estaba hablando dulcemente.

— Toda la obra está yendo sobre ruedas, cielo. Pero aún está todo lleno de escombros y suciedad, y no quiero que los albañiles estropeen tus obras. Prometo volver a por ti en cuanto todo esté listo, y volveremos a preparar las paredes para que pintes en ellas…

Peggy parecía emocionada ante las palabras de su presunto marido, pero Lionel llevaba un tiempo conociéndola ya y sabía que esa era su careta de fingir. Ella no quería abandonar la casa de los Mess: se lo pasaba en grande con Maggie y se encontraba inspirada para trabajar, mucho más que cuando estaba en su mansión y su marido la ignoraba. Pero su mirada y su expresión no transmitían nada de eso. Una gran actriz, la señora Abberton, si no fuese porque la persona que tenía delante probablemente sabía todas sus verdades. Vik besó su mano y se despidió de Margaret con una inclinación, alegando que le esperaban para una reunión. Cuando se dio la vuelta, cruzó su mirada con Lionel, pero no quiso añadir nada. El falso Percival abandonó el domicilio de los Mess y se montó en la limusina que le había traído, sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Lionel apartó la mirada cuando se cruzó con la de Vik, evitó un poco que su esposa le viese la cara o su gran intuición sospecharía algo. Además, no le faltaban ganas de llorar pero prefería no hacerlo en público. Aguantó hasta que un rato después pudo escabullirse a los establos y se acercó a su caballo favorito, una preciosa yegua frisona de color negro.

— Hola, Promise, bonita —le palmeó el costado y se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos se aguaban—. ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? —en ese momento Lionel se rompió y comenzó a sollozar mientras se abrazaba a su yegua.

Mientras regresaba en la limusina, Vik se revolvía en su asiento. No sabría decir si había sido un éxito o un tremendo error esa visita. No quería alimentar las ilusiones de Lionel con un mundo fantástico y feliz, porque su mundo no era así. Había sangre, había engaños, había traiciones. Había mucha letra pequeña y mucho sacrificio, y no quería arrastrar a Lionel ni a su esposa allí. No lo merecían. 

Vivir a su lado era estar en constante alerta, era casi una maldición, y sólo traía sufrimiento. Era como tener un amuleto de la mala suerte, y a Lionel ya le bastaba con lo que había tenido.


	5. Me vuelvo pequeño y menudo

Las siguientes semanas Lionel no estaba de humor para nada y se pasaba casi todo el día en el establo con sus caballos. Prácticamente sólo se cruzaba con Maggie y Peggy a la hora de la cena, cuando fingía interesarse en cómo les había ido el día. Su esposa estaba radiante últimamente debido a que todavía no le había llegado el periodo y se la veía muy ilusionada, pero pese a que Lionel sabía la verdad, no comentaba nada del tema. Una de las tardes en las que estaba cepillando a Promise, oyó una voz a su espalda.

— Hola, Lionel. ¿Te molesto mucho en estos momentos?

Cuando Lionel se giró, se encontró con Peggy apoyada en uno de las puertas de las cuadras. Estaba también acariciando otra yegua, una Gypsy Vanner en castaño y beige del que Maggie se había enamorado en una feria y le había pedido a Lionel si podían tener en el establo. “Se llamará Primadonna, y será la que tire del coche de caballos cuando lleve a pasear a nuestros hijos”, le había dicho con brillo en los ojos. No era un caballo que Lionel considerase preparado para competir, pero el entusiasmo de Margaret por el animal le convenció para traerla a la finca. La cepillaba, como a todos los corceles del establo, pero también dejaba que su esposa se colase a veces para darle mimos, traerle verdura fresca y hacerle recogidos en la larga melena.

— No, claro que no… —dejó de cepillar a Promise y le dio un trozo de zanahoria a modo de recompensa—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Peggy dio unas palmaditas en el lomo de Primadonna y se dirigió hacia él.

— Bueno, digamos que estos días te he notado… Distante —dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos tras la espalda—. Sé que probablemente me estoy metiendo en donde nadie me llama, pero estoy en eterna deuda contigo y con Margaret, y si necesitas hablar de cualquier tema puedes estar tranquilo porque soy una tumba y nadie sabrá de lo que me cuentes. No sé si podré ayudarte a solucionar lo que sea que te dé vueltas la cabeza, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para apoyarte.

Frunció levemente el ceño, pero no con enfado. Necesitaba desahogarse, sí... ¿Pero quién le creería si contase lo sucedido en los últimos cinco años de su vida?

— Gracias, Peggy. De verdad —realmente estaba agradecido por la oferta—. Es… Complicado —suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de Promise, llevando una mano a su pelo para revolverlo con un poco de nerviosismo.

La señora Abberton entrecerró los ojos mientras decía esas palabras, y avistó la cicatriz que tenía Lionel bajo el flequillo, sobre la ceja izquierda.

— He estudiado y escuchado muchas cosas raras a lo largo de mi vida. No creo que sea más complicado que esas. Pero no insistiré si no quieres hablar de ello —Peggy levantó las manos en señal de no seguir hablando del tema—. Eso sí, si algo te come la cabeza durante tanto tiempo, Lionel, deberías expresarlo de alguna forma antes de que se pudra dentro de tí. Puedes escribir, o pintar, o cualquier expresión que quieras. Pero siempre expulsarlo de ti antes de que sea nocivo.

La pelirroja volvió a acariciar a Primadonna, le dio una manzana que sacó de su delantal y le acarició la frente durante un par de minutos más antes de comenzar a marcharse. Lionel sabía que tenía razón, si seguía guardándose lo de Vik seguramente acabase muy mal.

— Oye, ¿has montado alguna vez a caballo? —se acercó a Primadonna—. Parece que le has caído bien y hace unos días que no sale —acarició el morro de la yegua a modo de saludo.

— Bueno, más o menos —añadió con una risa la señora Abberton—, ¿montar en burro cuenta? Mi familia tenía uno que se llamaba Rick y a veces me dejaban montarlo de camino a casa.

Se unió a la risa de la mujer y negó con la cabeza.

— Puede contar, sí —se acercó a donde estaban colocados los estribos y la silla—. No tardaré mucho en prepararla para salir —se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior cuando no pudo verle, era una mala idea pero no había marcha atrás—. Prométeme… Por favor, prométeme que no vas a contárselo a Maggie —pidió tras colocar la silla en el lomo de Primadonna.

La señora Abberton se encontraba emocionada porque le contase su problema, pero puso la cara más seria que pudo y asintió.

— Nadie sabrá de esto hasta el día después de mi muerte.

Terminó de ajustar todas las correas de la yegua, la sacó de su cubículo y ayudó a la señora Abberton a subirse antes de hacerlo él, así ella quedaría delante y no se caería al estar rodeada por sus brazos. Un pequeño toque con las espuelas hizo avanzar a Primadonna hasta los terrenos de los Mess. Tardó unos minutos en comenzar a hablar, pensando claramente en lo que iba a decir y lo que no.

— Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que quiero mucho a Maggie y es la mejor esposa que cualquier hombre podría desear, pero... —respiró hondo mientras tiraba ligeramente de las riendas para redirigir al animal—. No es la única persona a la que he querido —quizá estaba contando una pequeña mentira y no debería usar el pasado, o quizá el nuevo Vik era tan distinto que ya no sentía lo mismo.

Peggy abrió mucho los ojos para mirar a Lionel, y parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir la boca.

— M-me estás diciendo… ¿Que hay alguien más? O sea, yo sabes que quiero mucho a Maggie y no le voy a contar nada, pero bueno tú ya me entiendes… —empezó a balbucear rápidamente, hasta bajar la voz en un sinsentido que Lionel no alcanzaba a oír. Él asintió mirándola por un instante y luego miró todo el prado a su alrededor.

— Sí… Al menos eso creo, pero como dije antes es complicado —desvió la vista a su alianza—. Y no solo por lo de estar casado.

Peggy cortó su sinsentido de palabras y le miró.

— ¿Es complicado porque Maggie conoce a esa persona? ¿Es que es una conocida del trabajo o algo así? —sugirió mientras se atusaba algunos mechones detrás de la oreja.

Lionel la observó por un instante con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender bien a qué se refería hasta que se fijó en cómo se atusaba el pelo. “Oh no, no, no, no”, pensó al darse cuenta.

— Peggy… Cre-creo que te estás confundiendo.

— Pero el razonamiento es correcto, ¿no? Si no podías hablar con Margaret o conmigo del tema, es porque alguna de las dos conocemos a esa persona… Así que o bien vive en esta casa o es conocida nuestra… —Peggy entrecerró los ojos un poco más, esperando la respuesta del moreno—. Es una dama conocida… ¿O un caballero de renombre?

Se tensó tanto que pegó un tirón a las riendas y Primadonna frenó. Había esperado cualquier otra respuesta antes de eso.

— ¿C-c-cómo lo sabes? —tartamudeó casi tanto como McRoddon hasta que se aclaró la voz—. Quiero decir… ¿Tan evidente es? —su rostro mostraba preocupación por si alguien más lo sabía—. Sí, soy gay.

— Bueno, tenía algunas sospechas, pero creo que tu reacción no me deja lugar a dudas —dijo la pelirroja, con una expresión divertida—. No te preocupes, no me lo ha contado nadie y sabes ocultarlo bastante bien. Pero ya sabes, los perros se reconocen entre sí por el olor... —estuvo unos segundos callada antes de volver a decir algo—. A mí también me gustan las mujeres. Los hombres y las mujeres, por igual. Maggie es preciosa y he de reconocer que tener la excusa para mudarme aquí un tiempo me hacía mucha más ilusión de la que debería… —volvió a mirar a Lionel—. Pero no me malinterpretes, ¡no he besado a tu esposa ni nada por el estilo mientras no estabas, lo juro ante Dios! —volvió a levantar las manos en señal de inocencia.

Lionel no pudo evitar reír ante toda la situación que estaba viviendo. No se lo podía creer, sentía bien decir en voz alta aquellas cosas, pero jamás habría pensado que Peggy estaría en una situación similar.

— Ahora ya lo sabes —mantuvo la sonrisa e hizo que Primadonna volviese a moverse, pasando al trote en esta zona—. La cosa es que…

Tardó un rato largo en explicar la situación: un viejo conocido del que se había enamorado, quien por desgracia no le correspondía y se había quedado sin excusas que darle a su madre. Se casó con Maggie intentando aparentar normalidad y volvió a verle el año pasado, pero daba igual el tiempo que pasase, él seguía sin olvidarle.

Quizá no era la versión real y la había modificado un poco, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Peggy le escuchó atentamente hasta que terminó su relato.

— Y esa persona de la que estás enamorado puedes volver a verla, ¿verdad? Porque antes estabas bien sin saber que podías verle, pero ahora que tienes la opción sufres por ello.

— Mientras estuve sin saber de él no, pero cuando le vi el año pasado me alegré, sí… —suspiró a la vez que la sonrisa se iba de su rostro—. La última vez que le vi me dijo que tenía que quedarse cerca por trabajo, pero que no quería saber nada de mí, que “no le gustaba quedarse en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo” —citó las palabras exactas de Vik y redujo la velocidad de la yegua hasta que fue a paso lento, se habían acercado a la casa.

— ¿Y desde entonces no has ido a verle ni tienes noticias? ¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que charlasteis? 

Negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano para saludar a Maggie, que había salido al porche a tomar el aire.

— El día que vino tu marido… —se dio cuenta de que podría interpretarse de otra forma—. Hablé con él por teléfono —se apresuró a añadir.

— Oh, entiendo —Peggy también saludó a Maggie con la mano—. Creo que deberíamos volver pronto. Hoy me dijo que quería comunicarte algo importante. 

Lionel dirigió a la yegua hasta la entrada y sonrió a su esposa. Era la primera sonrisa que ella le veía en días.

— Hola, cielo —se bajó de la yegua y le rodeó la cintura con el antebrazo—. He sacado a tu niña a pasear, Peggy le ha caído muy bien —su otra mano aún sujetaba las riendas de Primadonna.

— Oh, ¡mi pequeña! —Maggie palmeó el rostro de la yegua y se acercó a su frente—. Pronto podremos pasear juntas, ¿sabes? Tengo un buen presentimiento esta vez… Oh, ¡casi se me olvida! Peggy, ha llegado un paquete para ti mientras estabais con los caballos, y lo he dejado en tu habitación.

La pelirroja se extrañó y bajó con cuidado de la montura. Lionel vio como subía las escaleras y volvió a mirar a Margaret.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo en ella? —acarició también a la yegua.

Miro con cierta reticencia al corcel. Le gustaba peinar su pelo y verla galopar, pero no sé sentía segura encima de la silla.

— Creo que aún no estoy preparada para ello —dijo con nerviosismo. Su esposo le tomó la mano y la besó en el dorso.

— Amor, sabes que es la más mansa del establo —la miró a los ojos por unos instantes—. Confía en mí, no dejaré que te pase nada —prometió poniendo la mano de las riendas en su propio pecho. Maggie dudo durante unos segundos, pero al final asintió y dejó que su marido le ayudase a subir.

A pesar de llevar bastante rato de paseo con Peggy, la pareja empleó otro par de horas en recorrer de nuevo los terrenos subidos en el corcel. El atardecer pasó, y ya llevaba un rato la luna en el cielo cuando volvieron abrazados, paseando, tras dejar a Primadonna en el establo, diciéndose palabras cariñosas y compartiendo algún que otro beso.

Lionel sabía lo que Maggie quería decirle, ya se lo había anticipado Vik tiempo atrás. Maldito Vik, siempre acababa volviendo a sus pensamientos aunque quisiese evitarlo.

— Cielo, antes Peggy me dijo que querías decirme algo importante —estaban llegando ya a la entrada de la mansión Mess y seguramente les estuviesen esperando para servir la cena, pero sabía que cuando su esposa se moría de ganas de contar algo lo hacía al momento. Si había esperado tanto era porque quizás quisiese decírselo a solas.

— Oh, ¡si! En realidad, son dos cosas. Pero bueno, la importante de verdad es la que tengo más ganas. La primera de ellas es que había pensado en… —se interrumpió por un momento antes de continuar—. Llevo varios días inspirada y estoy escribiendo un montón, entonces Peggy me ha dicho que cuando lleve bastante material avanzado podría llevarlo a una editorial para publicar una antología de poemas. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

— ¿Publicar tus poemas? Es una idea estupenda, Maggie. Ya sabes que tus poemas me encantan —tomó sus manos y besó su frente—. Siempre te apoyaré en ese sentido.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

— Vale, ahora lo importante… ¿Qué nombres de niño te gustarían para un bebé? ¿Y de niña?

Efectivamente, era eso. Aún así, Lionel tenía que fingir la sorpresa: se quedó boquiabierto mirándola a los ojos durante unos instantes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora? —una sonrisa sincera fue apareciendo poco a poco en su rostro y se fue contagiando a su esposa—. ¿Estás segura…?

— Casi segura. No quiero aún llamar al doctor, pero… Creo que esta vez es especial —antes de que pudiese añadir nada más, Lionel la abrazó y la besó en los labios.

Estaba contento, sabía lo especial que era aquello para su esposa y también le hacía ilusión, para qué negarlo. ¿Lo sabía desde hacía unas semanas gracias a Vik? Sí. ¿Se lo había creído? No del todo, no sabía si lo había dicho en serio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Evelyn y Peggy estaban comenzando a poner la mesa para cenar y olía todo de maravilla. Estuvieron discutiendo hasta bien entrada la noche sobre nombres, sobre paseos y sobre colores para una habitación, sobre la felicidad que les traería y sobre la envidia que tendrían el resto de arpías del club. Quizá, al menos por un tiempo, las cosas parecían que iban a salir bien.


	6. Te intento abrazar y te escudas

Los siguientes dos meses se pasaron en un visto y no visto. El trabajo que Lionel tenía en el despacho se triplicó y no le quedó más remedio que volver a su antiguo horario intensivo para poder acabar los informes a tiempo. En casa, su esposa se dedicaba con intensidad a escribir en su libreto de poemas para llevarlo a la editorial y planificaba reorganización de la mansión para acoger al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Ya habían llamado al doctor hacía un par de semanas para confirmar las sospechas de las mujeres y la información que Lionel ya sabía: estaba embarazada de 2 meses. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción al saber que por fin había logrado tener un hijo con Lionel, aunque aún era demasiado pronto para saber si sería un chico o una chica. Peggy les felicitó y les prometió que haría un retrato familiar de los tres cuando naciese como regalo de bienvenida al recién nacido.

Por otra parte, Peggy también andaba muy ocupada. Según Evelyn le había contado a Lionel, se pasaba las mañanas encerrada en su cuarto trabajando en una nueva obra. Además le había pedido que no entrase en su cuarto a limpiar, puesto que era un encargo que no podía mostrar al público aún, y que ella misma se encargaría de limpiar el polvo y de fregar las manchas de pintura cuando acabase. La señora Abberton usaba normalmente óleo para sus cuadros y la casa se impregnaba de un olor aceitoso para desesperación de la criada, pero esta vez sus materiales desprendían un olor fragante, como el olor de flores recién cortadas, y no le molestaba tanto.

Un par de días más tarde, Lionel se encontraba en su despacho revisando los últimos informes que tenía que entregar a principios de semana cuando oyó golpes en la puerta de sus despacho.

— Adelante —murmuró con la pipa entre los dientes sin levantar la vista de los papeles. Trazó un par de firmas con muchas florituras usando su pluma y luego levantó la vista hacia quien había entrado. Peggy se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, con el delantal lleno de pinceles y algunas manchas de pintura multicolor en la cara.

— Perdona que te moleste, Lionel, ¿tienes un minuto?

Dio una última calada y se puso en pie, dejando la pipa en el escritorio. Llevaba horas trabajando y hacía rato que se había remangado la camisa hasta los codos.

— Claro, dime. Ah… —señaló su propio rostro—. Tienes un poco de pintura por todas partes —rió un poco, la estampa era todo un cuadro literalmente.

Peggy intentó frotarse con el pulgar la mejilla para quitarse una mancha, pero lo que hizo fue dejarse otra encima de un color azul intenso.

— Eh… Sí, me pasa continuamente, cuando termine me lo quitaré todo o Evelyn me volverá a regañar —dijo, limpiándose en el delantal y dejando marcas multicolores en él—. Quería saber si sería posible que el próximo martes pudiese pedirle que Klaus me ayudase a transportar el nuevo lienzo en el que estaba trabajando con el coche. Es demasiado grande para llevarlo a cuestas y estás muy ocupado últimamente, no quiero entretenerte más de lo imprescindible…

— Por supuesto, no creo que él tenga ningún problema —Lionel se frotó las manos—. ¿Cuándo quieres llevarlo? Quizás tenga un hueco para llevarte yo —se sentía un poco más unido a Peggy desde que pudo contarle lo que sentía.

— Bueno… —Peggy empezó a dudar un poco—. Es que no estaba segura de que quisieses pasarte por allí después de lo ocurrido. El cuadro es un encargo de mi marido y tengo que llevarlo a la mansión...

Respiró hondo, si iba probablemente se encontrase con Vik y no le apetecía nada.

— No es ninguna molestia, somos amigos.

— De verdad, no quiero que te sientas incómodo. Si mi marido no te cae bien, no te lo reprocharé. Además, me ha dicho que tiene que presentarme a su nuevo socio, un marchante de arte algo excéntrico. Quizá el ambiente esté muy tenso y prefieras no quedarte…

El hombre la miró extrañado y se tensó ligeramente con lo del nuevo socio, esperando que Percy no hubiese vuelto a las andadas.

— ¿Por qué piensas que Percival me cae mal? Simplemente le conozco poco, es todo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Un socio nuevo? Quizá me venga bien conocerle para futuros negocios. Iré contigo —no iba a dejar a Peggy sola en una casa donde hacían rituales extraños.

Parecía que Peggy iba a poner alguna pega, pero cerró la boca y asintió. Ese martes Lionel salió un poco antes de trabajar para hacer el traslado, y al llegar a la puerta de su casa se encontró a Peggy sujetando a duras penas un lienzo gigantesco. Debía medir por lo menos 4 o 5 metros de alto y otros tantos de largo. Aún no entendía cómo había conseguido meter aquella monstruosidad en casa sin que nadie le viese, y menos aún comprendía como lo había sacado por la puerta. El cuadro estaba cubierto por una lona de color marrón y asegurada con cuerdas.

Lionel lo colocó en el remolque junto con la ayuda de Klaus y Evelyn, quienes se aseguraron de asegurarlo bien. Mientras iban de camino a la casa de los Abberton, Lionel sacó el tema de Maggie y el embarazo.

— Me encanta verla tan feliz e ilusionada, está como en una nube y todos los días me pregunta sobre los nombres que se le han ocurrido —sonreía sin apartar la vista del camino—. Nunca la había visto así.

Peggy le escuchaba con atención aunque su vista seguía fija en la carretera. Sonreía cuando le contaba los divertidos nombres que habían pensado para el futuro bebé, pero su cabeza parecía estar en otra parte.

Cruzó las verjas y aparcó frente a la puerta principal para que fuese más fácil descargar el cuadro. Ya le estaban esperando algunos mozos de obra para descargar el monstruoso lienzo, que se pusieron manos a la obra según Lionel y Peggy bajaron del auto. Ella se acercó a la puerta, donde también les esperaba el señor Abberton. Su tez estaba pálida, bastante más parecida al día que Lionel le vio en el despacho que cuando Vik vino a verles a la mansión Mess. Sus rasgos faciales estaban bastante marcados, como si hubiese adelgazado de manera enfermiza, y esto no pasó desapercibido para su esposa.

— Dios mio, Percy, ¡estás muy demacrado! —exclamó Peggy, que corrió a cogerle del rostro para examinarle detenidamente—. Otra vez has estado comiendo mal, ¿Verdad? Mi amor, sabes que no puedes dejar de tomar tu medicación o tendrás que volver a permanecer en cama otro montón de meses…

— Estoy bien, cielo, gracias por preocuparte —respondió Percy, con una voz temblorosa—, es sólo que he tenido un poco más de estrés esta temporada. Estoy comiendo bien y tomando las pastillas del doctor, te lo prometo —el hombre dio un beso a su mujer en la frente y se dirigió hacia Lionel—. Muchas gracias, señor Mess, por todo lo que ha hecho por mi esposa y por mí. No quisiera molestarle más si tiene trabajo, pero si lo desea le puedo decir a Paola que le ponga un té mientras le indico a Peggy dónde colocaremos el lienzo. Hemos… —el señor Abberton corrigió inmediatamente—. He cambiado un poco la distribución del salón y ahora tiene un espacio más abierto, con vistas a un terrario precioso. No obstante aún está cerrado por motivos personales a los visitantes, pero aún así es una vista impresionante —hizo una señal a una joven rubia con pecas que esperaba tras él, con el pelo recogido en un moño y un delantal de servidumbre—. Paola, si no te importa...

La chica asintió y salió a la puerta para quedarse al lado de Lionel mientras los Abberton y los obreros entraban a la casa. Paola miró a Lionel, esperando que le diese su respuesta.

— Un té estará bien, gracias —inclinó la cabeza hacia la sirvienta con una ligera sonrisa. No tenía prisa, se había organizado los días anteriores para poder tener la tarde libre. Percy seguía sin darle buena espina, sobretodo después de aquella corrección que hizo, pero decidió no darle importancia. La sirvienta asintió y le guió por las mismas salas que la última vez que vino al recital de poemas. Todo estaba en su sitio, a excepción de algunas estanterías más vacías y libros metidos en cajas. Los murales de Peggy estaban intactos, y cuando llegó a la sala donde habían tenido la reunión observó que era mucho más ancha que la última vez.

La puerta que daba al balcón había desaparecido y en su lugar había un arco abierto que daba al patio interior del hogar de los Abberton. Simples cortinas en colores crema cubrían la entrada, y a través de ellas se podía ver el invernadero que Percy le había indicado a Lionel. Por lo que parecía, la estructura no tenía tejado y varias plantas salvajes sobresalían por las paredes. Flores de varios colores colgaban de ellas, y pudo observar como varias de ellas eran similares a las que él dejaba en la tumba de Vik todos los años. Amapolas azules del Himalaya. Costaban una fortuna, no quería saber cuánto más debía valer mantenerlas vivas en un clima tan distinto.

Se tensó al ver las flores, parece que el recuerdo de Vik le perseguiría por siempre. Agradeció el té a la sirvienta sin dejar de mirar aquellas plantas.

— Son unas flores preciosas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Paola antes de probar el té.

— Son muy bonitas, sí —contestó la joven con un marcado acento español—. El señor las plantó hace un par de semanas, después de contratarme. Dice que perfuman el invernadero y que alegran a Estrella.

Todavía seguía mirando hacia el invernadero, sentía como si algo, o más bien alguien, le estuviera llamando hacia allí.

— Disculpe, ¿pero quién es Estrella?

— Si le soy sincera, no lo sé muy bien —dijo la criada encogiéndose de hombros—. Estrella del Norte, como le dice el señor Abberton, es lo que vive dentro de ese invernadero. Dijo que no quería dar más explicaciones. Pero con tantas plantas y árboles, será un animalito de tierras extranjeras. Un monito o algo así. Sólo entra el señor Abberton allí, el servicio tenemos restringido el acceso —añadió.

Lionel asintió, ya se imaginaba él quien era Estrella del Norte. Y luego le decía a él que era demasiado obvio por usar una máscara de león… Se acabó el té de un sorbo y le devolvió la taza a la sirvienta.

— Muchas gracias por el té, señorita. Esperaré a que vuelvan los Abberton.

— De nada, señor Mess. Iré a fregar la taza y regresaré por si necesita algo mas de mis servicios —la sirvienta se acercó un poco más a Lionel—. Y por favor, si mientras está aquí sentado ve a Estrella del Norte, ¿me dirá como es? Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que tiene Lord Percival en el invernadero… —le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó de la estancia.

Le parecía simpática aquella sirvienta.

— Por supuesto, se lo diré —guiñó un ojo y volvió a mirar al exterior. Maldito Vik y su forma de hacerle perder la cabeza. Esperó hasta quedarse solo en la estancia para salir al patio y encender un cigarrillo, acercándose como quien no quiere la cosa al invernadero. La puerta estaba abierta, seguro que no pasaba nada por entrar a echar un vistazo. Dio una larga calada antes de entrar en el lugar.

Parecía que Lord Percival no había reparado en gastos, a juzgar por todas las plantas que cubrían aquel lugar. Estaba hasta arriba de plantas trepadoras, palmeras y flores de varios colores. En el centro de la estancia, una mesa de té con dos tazas vacías.

Lionel suspiró al ver aquello y negó con la cabeza. No, no iba a pasar por aquello otra vez. La última vez que tomaron algo juntos Vik no había dejado de lanzarle palabras que dolían como puñales. Además, sabía que era insignificante para elle. Con ese pensamiento se giró para volver hacia el jardín, pero el camino hacia la puerta estaba bloqueado por plantas que salieron de la nada. La salida había desaparecido.

Sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar, Lionel sintió algo serpenteante que le rodeaba la cintura y tiró hacia arriba de él de golpe. Se había alzado varios metros en el aire y estaba sujeto por la cadera. Frente a él tenía el mismo ser gigantesco, albino, alado, con ojos rosas, de cola gigantesca que ahora le sujetaba: Vik.

_ “Hola, Lionel.” _

Si es que ya lo sabía, ¿por qué había tenido que meterse en aquel lío? El hombre suspiró y apartó la vista, no le interesaba hablar con elle ahora. Simplemente se limitó a dar otra calada al cigarrillo que todavía tenía en su mano. Con delicadeza, Vik le soltó en la rama en la que elle estaba y le miró con extrañeza.

_ “Vas progresando. En otras circunstancias hubieses pataleado en el aire pidiendo que te soltase. Me siento orgullose de ti.” _

Dicho esto, su cuerpo se rodeó de llamas y volvió a la imagen que más acostumbrado estaba Lionel de elle. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada durante unos segundos.

— ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Está Maggie contenta con el futuro bebé?

Lionel le miró por unos instantes con el rostro inexpresivo. ¿Y ahora actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada? Bufó y le dio la última calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo en la rama.

— Bien. Está muy contenta —se limitó a decir. Aún no se había recuperado de cómo le había tratado la última vez.

Vik no sabía muy bien cómo tratar el tema. Quería disculparse por el daño que le estaba causando a Lionel, pero no sabía qué solución darle para que dejase de sentir algo hacia elle. Dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza y empezó a hablar sin pensar.

— Sé que no ha estado bien lo que he hecho. Te di esperanzas de que seguía con vida y podríamos estar juntos, te hice pensar que estaría cerca de ti y podríamos compartir cenas, paseos en moto, quedadas en el café del acantilado. Y luego después arranqué esos pensamientos como si fuesen malas hierbas y sólo te dejé dolor y responsabilidades que no merecías. Me siento culpable por todo ello y comprenderé que no quieras perdonarme por ello. Creí que ir a visitarte sería un final para todas las pesadillas que ocurrieron en la mansión, pero en su lugar abrí otro sendero para ti que no deseaba. Es un sendero lleno de espinas y piedras, escabroso, que te llevará a un acantilado donde sólo podrás saltar al vacío sin recibir recompensa por ello —paró unos segundos antes de continuar con su disculpa—. No quiero que te caigas por ahí, Lionel. Quiero darte la mano y pedir perdón por haberte dado las señales equivocadas, guiarte hasta el camino de flores y alegría que te mereces. Es un camino en el que está Margaret, tus hijos, Peggy, tu hacienda… No el camino de mil agujas por el que yo planeo sin dificultad pero por el que tú debes pisar.

Lionel al principio seguía sin mirarle, pero a medida que avanzaba en su pequeño discurso fue suavizando su gesto y mirándole hasta que acabó por tomar su mano, despacio por si quería retirarla. Vik se estremeció un poco, pero agarró su mano en cuanto el moreno intentó retirarla. Ambos miraron sus dedos entrelazados.

— Estoy en ese camino desde que vi tu verdad —se alegró un poco cuando sintió los dedos de Vik cerrándose alrededor de su mano—. Sé que tendrá cosas inimaginables, pero… —Lionel se armó de valor—. Me conformaría solo con verte. Y sé que lo sabes porque te conozco —esta vez le miró a los ojos—. No ha pasado nada grave desde entonces, pero sé que si algo me pasase Peggy cuidaría de Maggie por mí.

— No, ¡no es eso lo que quería decir! —Vik le miró con cara enfadada—. No se trata de quién cuidará del resto cuando no estemos Lionel, se trata de que vivas tranquilamente. Yo no te puedo dar eso. Yo… Aún estoy acostumbrándome a mí misme. A veces siento que parpadeo y han pasado varias semanas, me recorre un hormigueo por los pies y tengo que salir corriendo. No sé… No sé si es buena idea estar contigo porque aún no sé lo que soy —añadió al final, apretando la mano de Lionel.

Éste se mantuvo tranquilo, moviendo suavemente el pulgar para acariciarle la mano. Esperó a que se calmase un poco antes de hablar.

— No te estoy metiendo prisa, esperaré hasta que estés cómode. Como dije antes, me conformaría solo con verte aunque sea una vez al año y saber que estás bien —Lionel le sonrió ligeramente—. Sé que sigues siendo Vik, la persona de la que me enamoré y... —alzó un dedo al ver que iba a interrumpirle—. También sé que no es la primera vez que pasas por una crisis de identidad —los ojos verdes no abandonaban la mirada rosada—. Si pudiste entonces, ahora también.

— ¿Y si cuando me haya decidido es demasiado tarde para ti? ¿Vas a perseguirme toda tu vida como un niño que persigue una mariposa para cazarla? —los ojos de Vik empezaban a verse rodeados de lágrimas—. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué quieres salirte del camino pavimentado hacia el bosque umbrío y mortal? ¿Es que no quieres ser feliz? 

Lionel le observaba con calma, aunque notó algo romperse dentro de él cuando le vio con los ojos llorosos. Apretó un poco el agarre en su mano antes de hablar.

— No me importa esperarte —ladeó una sonrisa y se acercó un poco a elle—. Quizás porque he visto una luz en el bosque que vale la pena seguir… Vik, soy feliz salvo cuando intentas alejarme.

A Vik le costó horrores no romper a llorar. Su oído fino le estaba alertando que los Abberton estaban volviendo al salón, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Se acercó un poco más a Lionel y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste. Estaba comenzando a atardecer, y desde su terrario se veía una puesta de sol preciosa.

— Te pido disculpas entonces por lo que he hecho durante todo este tiempo. Y también te quiero pedir perdón por no haber respetado tu opinión.

Cuando apoyó la cabeza en su hombro Lionel pudo notar cómo su pulso se aceleraba ligeramente y de algún modo sabía que Vik también era consciente de ello. Inclinó la cabeza hasta que su mejilla reposaba en el pelo de su acompañante y se permitió cerrar los ojos por unos instantes.

— Te perdono, Viktoria —por un momento recordó algo que le hizo reír por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? —evidentemente, Vik podía oír cualquier ruido a varios kilómetros a la redonda, le escuchó sin problemas.

— Así que Estrella del Norte, ¿eh? —giró un poco la cara, lo justo para poder mirarle al rostro.

— Yo no he escogido ese nombre —dijo elle mientras hacía una mueca—, Abberton no tiene mucha originalidad para nombrar cosas. Me costó horrores convencerle de que que si seguía llamándome Emisario con tanta pomposidad se enteraría hasta la limpiadora de que tenía alguien más en casa. Hablando de Percival —Vik levantó la cabeza del hombro de Lionel para mirar a través de unas cristaleras. Veía luces encenderse por toda la casa a toda velocidad—, creo que te están buscando. Deberíamos bajar. No creo que Percy aguante muchas más crisis nerviosas sin que le dé algo al pobre.

Lionel asintió y sacó otro cigarrillo.

— Les diré que salí a fuera a fumar y me distraje con las estrellas —le miró por unos instantes—. Bueno, te toca hacer tu cosa del fuego ese. Me alegro de que hayamos podido hablar un poco —le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Vik le rió el chiste y se puso de pie. Le tendió una mano a Lionel para ayudarle a levantarse, quien aceptó la mano de buena gana. Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

— ¿Preparado? —le dijo elle. Otra vez volvía a tener a Vik tan cerca, pero esta vez era distinta a la anterior. Podría acabar con esa distancia y besarle, no le faltaban ganas. Pero esta vez ya no tenían tiempo así que se limitó a tragar saliva, apartar la mirada de sus labios y asentir.

Tampoco a Vik le faltaban ganas de besarle, pero su tiempo allí se consumía con rapidez. En ese momento, tuvo una idea. El fuego volvió a rodear a ambos, y cuando Lionel abrió los ojos se encontraba sentado de nuevo en el salón color crema. Había un par de vasos en la mesa, vacíos, y justo en ese momento la sirvienta asomó la cabeza por el arco interior del salón.

— Ah, aquí está, señor. Llevábamos un rato buscándole por toda la casa. Los Abberton estaban preocupados de que se hubiese sentido despreciado y se hubiese marchado, pero su coche seguía aparcado en la puerta, así que… —dijo la joven rubia.

— No te preocupes, Paola, el señor Mess y yo estábamos hablando de sus inversiones en la última semana y nos hemos dado una vuelta por los alrededores del terrario —sonó una voz aterciopelada detrás de Lionel. A su derecha vio a un hombre de unos veintipocos años, con un corte bastante corto y rizado aunque en el característico tono azul celeste que llevaba Vik. Sus ojos eran de color miel y vestía una camisa a juego con ellos, con un chaleco azul marino y pantalones del mismo color. De un salto levantó los pies por encima del respaldo y se sentó cómodamente.

— De acuerdo, sir. Avisaré al señor y la señora Abberton de que se encuentra usted aquí también —la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia.

Lionel tuvo que usar todas sus dotes de jugar al póker para permanecer impasible, aunque cuando Paola salió de la estancia se limitó a mirarle y sonrió. Ese sí que se parecía más al Vik del que se había enamorado.


	7. Te quiero para toda la vida

Recién salía Paola de la habitación cuando se oyeron voces de sorpresa. El señor Abberton entró en la estancia, con cara de preocupación y los ojos desorbitados, y detrás suya asomaban Peggy y Paola.

— Ah, ¡está aquí señor Mess! Y… — Percival casi se atragantó al ver a Vik tirado en el sofá tranquilamente—. S-señor Hamilton, ¡no sabía que había bajado al salón! Espero que no se haya sentido importunado por los invitados sorpresa, el señor Mess ha traído a mi esposa y se iba a ir en seguida… —por un momento dirigió una mirada asesina a Lionel y volvió a mirar a Vik.

— No te preocupes, Percival —Vik bajó los pies del sillón y se sentó apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, juntando las palmas, mientras miraba al señor Abberton—. Lionel y yo estábamos poniendo puntos en común sobre nuestras empresas. No es así, ¿señor Mess? —sus ojos color miel se clavaron en el moreno, e inmediatamente los restantes de la estancia también lo hicieron.

Él fue consciente de la mirada asesina de Percival, pero no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. Asintió de forma calmada a la afirmación de Vik, mirándole directamente.

— Exacto. Seguramente sea buena idea hacer negocios con usted en el futuro, señor Hamilton —por desgracia no podía alargar más el momento y sabía que sería sospechoso mirar a Vik más de la cuenta, así que dirigió su vista a la señora Abberton—. ¿Está todo listo, Peggy?

La dama pelirroja parecía abstraída en el momento, pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a Lionel. Miró por un momento a ambos varias veces, y puso la cara más seria que pudo. Lionel sabía que estaba sacando de nuevo la máscara de actriz, no tenía ninguna intención de estar seria.

— Ehm… Sí, casi, me queda ultimar unos detalles y ya está anocheciendo. Apenas hay luz natural así que creo que voy a dejar el resto del trabajo para mañana por la mañana. Puedo decirle a nuestro cochero que me acerque si aún tiene que discutir más cosas con el señor Hamilton… No quisiese interrumpir vuestro momento —añadió con un tono casi divertido al final.

Lionel juntó sus manos mientras consideraba la opción durante un par de instantes que se le hicieron eternos. Miró a Vik durante un instante antes de tomar su decisión, sabía que Peggy había atado cabos y le cubriría si fuese necesario.

— Todavía tenemos cosas pendientes, sí… Espero que no le suponga ninguna molestia, señor Abberton —clavó la vista en Percival con su mejor cara de inocente que no se entera de qué está pasando.

Abberton tenía de nuevo la cara más pálida que las paredes. Miró de reojo a Vik, esperando que le dijese alguna directriz, pero elle sólo asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Lionel, y trató de hablar lo más sereno que pudo.

— No… No es problema. Quédese lo que necesite, señor Mess. Yo andaré en mi despacho si el señor Hamilton o usted requieren algo de mí, pero les dejaré esta estancia libre. Si necesita quedarse hasta muy tarde —se giró a Paola— Paola, prepara una de las habitaciones de invitados por si acaso.

La joven asintió y se giró para salir de la estancia. Peggy miró a Lionel y le guiñó un ojo mientras también salía tirando de la mano de su marido, el cual se dejó arrastrar. Se volvieron a quedar en absoluto silencio en la sala. Lionel miró a Vik y sonrió levemente.

— Así que Hamilton… —se le escapó una pequeña carcajada. Vik le siguió la risa.

— ¿Que le voy a hacer? Me gustaba mucho la Revolución Americana cuando la estudié — replicó elle, y empezó a tararear algunas notas mientras jugueteaba con uno de los vasos que había cogido de la mesa. Seguía tirado en el sofá y de vez en cuando miraba a Lionel con una sonrisa.

El moreno negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

— Si es que no tienes remedio —cada vez que recibía una de aquellas miradas todo su cuerpo se estremecía—. ¿Y cual es tu nombre ahora?

— Edgar —respondió simplemente—. Edgar Hamilton, excéntrico marchante de arte, pianista innato, cassanova entre las damas aristócratas —añadió con una risa al final, y se inclinó hacia la mesa a soltar el vaso—. Una pena por todas ellas, la verdad…. Oye, ¿sabes que Percival tiene un piano en la casa? Puedo enseñarte algo de lo que he compuesto en estos últimos días —Vik se levantó, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo, y le tendió una mano a Lionel. Los rizos le caían por la frente y los lados de la cara, dando un aspecto bastante seductor.

Éste se encontraba mirando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, intentando no quedarse sin aire. No podía haber escogido un cuerpo feo, no, tenía que haber elegido ese. Tuvo que carraspear un poco antes de hablar.

— No sabía lo del piano… Yo también tengo uno en casa —cuando le vio remangarse tuvo que tomar aire, pues a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella sala de máquinas y Vik quitándose la camisa. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para despejarse, pero cuando alzó la vista a su rostro volvió a quedarse sin aliento. Actuó por instinto, asintió y tomó la mano de Vik, dejándose llevar.

Vik dio un tirón para levantar a Lionel del sillón donde se encontraba hasta estar ambos a una distancia minúscula, casi rozando su nariz. Por un instante, ambos se quedaron un segundo con la vista fija en el opuesto. Vik sonrió y se separó para echar a andar hacia el exterior de la estancia tirando del brazo del moreno delicadamente.

Andaron durante unos minutos por los silenciosos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a una sala circular, alta, con una bóveda techada por una cristalera y con altos ventanales. En el centro de la estancia, un piano y dos banquetas. Elle volvió a girarse y soltó la mano de Lionel mientras le sonreía. Se giró hacia el piano y bajó los escalones para acercarse al instrumento y esperó de pie,probando un par de teclas, a que su acompañante reaccionase.

El señor Mess tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Hacía ya un buen rato que notaba que el ambiente en la casa se había caldeado y cada vez que Vik se le acercaba la temperatura subía aún más.

Primero se aflojó la corbata, aunque acabó decidiendo que era mejor quitársela. Después, se acercó hasta el piano guardando la prenda en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, aprovechando de paso para acomodarse un poco. Vik no pudo aguantarse más la risa.

— ¿Estás seguro de que lo que más te molesta ahora mismo es la corbata? —dijo mientras se sentaba en la banqueta cercana al piano. Juntó las palmas y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, sintiendo cómo se ensanchaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Miró por una última vez a Lionel con sonrisa pícara, y cerró los ojos mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas del piano.

La música era suave y melodiosa, y su eco resonaba en las paredes de la bóveda. No necesitaba mirar partituras, ni sus propios dedos, pues sólo necesitaba el ritmo de su corazón como guía. La estancia estaba totalmente a oscuras menos por la luz de la luna que entraba por el ancho ventanal.

Lionel había ignorado el comentario de Vik aunque le había delatado el sonrojo. Se sentó en la otra banqueta y cerró los ojos, si se concentraba en la melodía podría relajarse un poco. Él había tocado el piano casi desde niño y era capaz de ir identificando las notas que Vik iba interpretando. Aquella canción era preciosa y la interpretación de Vik la hacía aún mejor. De pronto se hizo el silencio pero Lionel tardó unos instantes en abrir los ojos, disfrutando por un momento del silencio tras el concierto.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró de bruces con la mirada rosa intensa de Vik. Ambos estaban sentados en la misma banqueta, de nuevo, a una distancia minúscula. Sus labios estaban a nada de rozarse y podía apreciar el suave perfume que desprendía elle. Lo recordaba, la amapola azul del Himalaya. Tenía un olor fresco y fragante. Vik le miraba en total silencio, sonriendo, esta vez en su aspecto original. Los mechones azules le volvían a caer a los laterales y tenía el pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Le susurró con voz dulce a Lionel mientras mantenía su mirada serena y brillante puesta en el moreno.

— ¿Cuánto más vas a hacerme esperar para darme un beso?

Casi se cayó de la silla de la impresión de tenerle tan cerca y en su cuerpo original, más aún cuando le escuchó decir aquello. Lionel respiraba de forma entrecortada, sentía cómo se quedaba sin aliento al tenerle tan cerca, pero no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante para seguir sus instintos y besarle ya de una vez.

Al principio fue un beso lento, un simple roce a sus labios que se intensificó cuando Lionel llevó una mano a su nuca para acercarle más. Había soñado durante años con enredar los dedos en los mechones de su pelo y, por Dios, no se creía estar haciéndolo ahora mismo. Vik le siguió la corriente, y se acercó aún más para deslizar sus brazos por sus costados para abrazarle. El tiempo parecía detenido para ambos.

Lionel jadeó en sus labios y se separó mínimamente para tomar aliento, entrando brevemente en razón.

— Es-espera… ¿Y si alguien nos ve? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, notando como el pulso le iba a mil por hora. Sabía que a Vik no le importaba, pero él tenía una tapadera que mantener. Su interlocutore soltó una risita.

— ¿Aquí? ¿En una habitación a oscuras, en la mansión de mi seguidor más fiel, crees que osarán? Nadie de esta casa sabrá qué va a pasar esta noche. Tu reputación está a salvo.

Lionel todavía conservaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de Vik, acariciando sus mechones con suavidad. Normalmente seguiría nervioso, podría entrar cualquiera del servicio sin querer y verles, pero Vik le transmitía una seguridad que no había sentido nunca. Fue consciente de estar rodeado por sus brazos y aquello le hizo sonreír brevemente. Con el pensamiento de que siempre podía estar seguro con elle, Lionel subió la mano libre a la camisa ajena y tiró de ella para volver a besarle, siendo este beso menos ansioso que el anterior pero mucho más cargado de sentimientos.

Vik sintió el tirón y correspondió con intensidad. No recordaba besos tan apasionados desde antes de la mansión, besos cargados de amor y necesidad. Necesidad de estar juntos, de abrazarse toda la noche y ver juntos las estrellas. Necesidad de verse todos los días, de pasar sus días de la mano, de pasear juntos por la playa y de rodar por la hierba del monte. Por unos momentos olvidó quién era en realidad y por qué estaba allí y disfrutaba teniendo a Lionel entre sus brazos. Se agobiaba estando muy cerca de las personas, pero sentía que quería tener a Lionel lo más cerca posible y se sentía a gusto cuando acariciaba su pelo. 

Seguiría besándole durante toda la noche, pero estaban llegando a un punto sin retorno. Lionel se apartó de nuevo, mirándole sin aliento mientras intentaba buscar las palabras.

— Quizá… Quizá deberíamos parar… —si continuaban, no se aguantaría mucho rato sin arrancarle la camisa a Vik.

Vik retiró un poco el rostro y le miró, con cara de fingir sentirse ofendide.

— Depende —le dijo mientras ponía los brazos sobre los hombros del moreno—. ¿Tú quieres parar?

Volvió a acercarse a besarle los labios y deslizó su mano sobre el botón del cuello de la camisa de Lionel. Se quedó quieto, mirándole, esperando a que le diese respuesta.

Lionel se limitó a respirar de forma errática, todo lo que Vik hacía conseguía nublarle el juicio, hasta la más pequeña caricia.

— No —tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior—. No es que quiera parar, es que… —la mano jugueteando en los botones de su camisa le impedía pensar con claridad—. A lo mejor no deberíamos ir mucho más lejos —desvió la vista hacia el piano, un poco avergonzado. Sin embargo su subconsciente le traicionó al imaginarse lo que podrían hacer encima de aquella superficie de madera. Carraspeó sonrojándose aún más.

Vik le agarró con suavidad de la barbilla y giró su rostro hacia elle. Quería tener contacto visual mientras ocurría aquello y su expresión era seria. Seria, pero calmada.

— Lionel, si estoy aquí contigo a besos y caricias no es por obligación. Es porque estoy muy a gusto y feliz. Estar contigo me hace feliz. Y si sientes que no quieres avanzar más no te obligare, tenlo por seguro. De la misma forma que tu esperas por mi yo lo haré por ti —retiró la mano de la camisa de Lionel y la volvió a poner sobre sus hombros, esperando pacientemente que el moreno le respondiese. No era una expresión brusca por tener que retrasar lo que ambos anhelaban, sino más bien un rostro afable y deseoso de construir juntos la experiencia.

El hombre sonrió igual que un adolescente enamorado, las palabras de Vik le habían derretido. Se acercó y le besó con suavidad antes de contestar.

— Gracias por entenderlo —puso una mano en su mejilla y le acarició, sin dejar de observar todo su rostro, como si quisiera aprenderlo de memoria. Una idea cruzó por su mente, pero negó ligeramente y besó por enésima vez a Vik.

— ¿Pasa algo? —ladeó la cabeza cuando el moreno se retiró. Lionel se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

— No, no es nada… Una tontería solo —mordió el labio inferior de elle con suavidad.

— ¿Seguro? —se acercó a su cuello para besarlo delicadamente—. Ahora tengo curiosidad de que me lo cuentes…

Se estremeció al sentir los labios en su cuello, era increíble la capacidad que Vik tenía para encenderle solo con un roce. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y jadeó.

— Bu-bueno, había pensado en que… —se detuvo por un instante, conteniendo un pequeño gemido—. Paola ha preparado una habitación, s-sería una pena no… Usarla —suspiró de nuevo y apretó el puño sobre la camisa de Vik. Le estaba costando pensar mientras le besaba el cuello—. Quizá podríamos dormir… Juntos…

Vik se retiró para mirarle de nuevo los mechones desordenados que le caían por la frente. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de responder.

— Suena bien —le respondió mientras se separaba y se ponía en pie. Incluso desde cierta distancia, sus ojos rosados seguían siendo brillantes—. Te llevaré a tu cuarto, ya sé cuál es.

Con un rápido movimiento Vik deslizó un brazo por la espalda de Lionel y otro bajo sus rodillas y le alzó en brazos. Lionel dio un pequeño brinco antes de notar que elle le estaba agarrando firmemente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

— Gracias —apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Con Vik se dejaría llevar hasta el fin del mundo.

Ambos echaron a andar por los pasillos de la mansión. Todo estaba a oscuras y parecía que nadie andaba por allí. Vik fue cruzando estancias tras subir unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta, que empujó suavemente con el pie. Era una habitación de invitados amplia, con una cama con doseles bastante ancha. También había una puerta que Lionel supuso que sería un baño, además de varios muebles como un escritorio, un armario y una mesilla de noche. Encima de la cama vio además que había un pijama doblado, probablemente por Paola al preparar la habitación. Vik le dejó suavemente sobre el colchón.

— Hemos llegado, princesa —le dijo con una sonrisa risueña. Antes de soltarle, Lionel dejó un par de besos en su cuello y luego se puso en pie.

— Se me ha hecho corto el viaje —le sonrió y cogió el pijama con la intención de cambiarse en el baño. Entró y se lavó la cara con agua para despejarse un poco antes de empezar a cambiarse. Sin embargo, el agua fría no era suficiente y Lionel tardó algunos minutos más en salir del baño.

Vik estaba de pie, mirando a la ventana, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Había cerrado la puerta para que nadie más curioso de lo normal entrase y ahora estaba pensativo en todo lo que significaba para elle las últimas horas. Como despertando de un trance, giró la cabeza miró a Lionel con una sonrisa.

— Jamás pensé que vería alguien tan guapo con un pijama de esos —dejó caer con una risita —el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido.

— Eso porque no te has visto con el pijama —le sonrió también y se acercó a la cama para tumbarse entre las sábanas. 

Vik se sentó también al borde y se quitó los zapatos antes de meterse elle. Se quedó con un brazo apoyado en la almohada, mirando a su interlocutor, quien todavía no se creía el día que había vivido hoy.

— No creía que traer a Peggy a casa acabaría así, la verdad —sonrió y giró el rostro para mirarle—. ¿Tú necesitas dormir? —aprovechó la pregunta para acercarse más a elle y abrazarle por la cintura.

— A veces —respondió elle—. No tan a menudo como una persona, pero de vez en cuando necesito recuperar energías cuando estoy en mi otra forma. Depende de la intensidad con la que me manifiesto. Puedo dormir está noche si quieres.

Lionel se acurrucó más junto a Vik, tomándose la libertad de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

— Me gustaría que te quedases, sí —cerró los ojos y respiró hondo—. Si quieres, claro.

— Me encantaría —dijo mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de pelo de la cara. Era suave, como acariciar la más fina seda del Tibet. Siguió acariciando su pelo durante unos minutos mientras vigilaba que el moreno cayese dormido, cosa que no tardó en suceder. Demasiadas emociones para Lionel en un solo día.


	8. Yo sería la persona más feliz

Un pequeño rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana le dio de lleno en la cara y Lionel refunfuñó. Había dormido tan bien y tan cómodo…

Al principio pensó que los brazos que le rodeaban eran los de Maggie y todo había sido un sueño, pero conforme fue despertando se dio cuenta de que esos brazos eran demasiado musculados para ser los de su esposa y sonrió ampliamente aún con los ojos cerrados. Todavía podía oler el perfume de Vik, todo había sido real. Sin poder evitarlo, se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo, todavía con los ojos cerrados y volvió a dormirse, no quería que aquel momento acabase nunca.

Elle le notó removerse. No precisaba dormir de habitual, así que había estado meditando mientras el moreno descansaba en sus brazos. Tenía muchas cosas ahora en las que preocuparse y había andado bastante ocupado, así que esas horas de desconexión le habían venido bien. Dudó unos minutos si debía levantarse con cuidado y dejar que Lionel siguiese durmiendo allí, seguro que agradecería desayunar en la cama ese día. Con cuidado deslizó los brazos fuera del abrazo y abrió la puerta en total silencio. Se deshizo la coleta que solía llevar para retirar el pelo de la cara y los mechones cayeron formando rizos, volviendo a ser Edgar Hamilton de nuevo, y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. 

Tostada francesa, miel y frutos rojos con una exquisita taza de té suave, todo preparado en una elegante bandeja que le ofreció Paola y listo para subir. Se despidió de la criada y comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejando un delicioso aroma a pan recién tostado por donde pasaba.

El moreno volvió a estirarse y esta vez frunció el ceño al notar la cama vacía. ¿A dónde se habría ido? Se movió hasta el lado de la cama que Vik había estado ocupando y se acurrucó un poco para ganar algo de calor, aunque sin elle le era imposible dormir. No recordaba cuando era la última vez que había podido dormir tan bien, pero probablemente fuese antes de aquella visita a la mansión. De pronto, el olor de pan tostado llegó hasta su nariz y levantó la vista hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse, todavía estaba somnoliento.

— Buenos días, Lionel —dijo Vik mientras empujaba la puerta con el pie para entrar con la bandeja—. Espero que no le moleste a Maggie que también desayunes aquí y estés un ratito más…

Se acercó a la cama y dejó con suavidad la bandeja en la mesita que había en el lado de Lionel para sentarse en el borde de la cama. El moreno se puso una mano delante de la cara para tapar un bostezo y sonrió al ver que le había traido el desayuno.

— Le diré que he tenido mucho que negociar —se acercó a Vik, todavía con una sonrisa tonta en la cara—. Buenos días.

Viendo que aún estaba medio dormido, Vik se acercó suavemente hasta el rostro del moreno, robándole un beso, y después de eso cogió la taza de té y se la ofreció.

— Cualquiera diría que necesitas dormir otro puñado de horas. ¿Qué tienes previsto hacer hoy?

Lionel cerró los ojos tras el beso pero volvió a abrirlos al notar el olor del té. Se estiró un poco y tomó la taza para darle un sorbo, tomándose su tiempo para saborearlo.

— Es que hace mucho que no duermo tan bien —se encogió de hombros y dio otro trago a la bebida—. Debería ir a la oficina. A firmar papeles, ser el jefe y eso… Aunque si soy mi jefe puedo ir cuando quiera —sonrió de lado con cierto aire rebelde—. De todas formas, creo que volveré a casa y acompañaré a Maggie, desde que está con lo del bebé tiene el humor muy cambiante —se acabó el contenido de la taza y se la devolvió a Vik—. Si pudiera pasaría todo el día contigo.

— Bueno —le devolvió la sonrisa—, yo no me voy a mover de aquí en una temporada, y aunque le confiaría mi vida entera a Peggy creo que no deberías dejarlas conspirar juntas tanto tiempo. En el momento que te descuides te llenarán la casa de baberos y catálogos de cunas… —añadió con una risita divertida.

Se contagió de su risa y, estando ahora más despierto se acercó a Vik, aunque su intención era coger la tostada. Aprovechó la cercanía para ser él ahora quien le robase el beso y luego morder la tostada como si nada hubiese pasado, fallando en ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que asomaba por sus comisuras.

— Le debo una a Peggy, sí —se puso serio por un instante—. Ella sabe que yo… Que me gustas, pero no sabía quién eras tú aunque seguro que hoy se ha dado cuenta —le dio otro mordisco a la tostada y pronto volvió a su buen humor—. Estoy deseando conocer al bebé, es surrealista pensar en que voy a ser padre, aún no me lo creo.

La afirmación de que Peggy tenía un olfato especial para detectar gente “no normativa” no pareció sorprender a Vik. Era una persona bastante interesante, y probablemente la única razón por la que había aceptado negociar con Abberton para quedarse en su mansión y no mandar a su culto a freír espárragos por tamaña afrenta que le habían realizado. No parecía que Lionel quisiese seguir con el tema, así que dio un sorbo a su té mientras asentía.

— Sí, va a ser precioso, te lo voy avisando. Tiene los ojos de su madre y es clavado a ti —tomó otro sorbo de té tras decir esto.

Lionel le miró con atención tras escuchar aquello y rió por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Eres una caja de sorpresas… Y por supuesto que va a ser guapo, ¿nos has visto a Maggie y a mí? —bromeó y se acabó la tostada, iba siendo hora de irse y abandonar la compañía de Vik—. Voy a tener que irme, espero verte pronto.

Vik esperó a que Lionel terminase de desayunar y se vistiese para despedirse. Cuando estaba a medio ponerse la corbata, se acercó y se la ajustó bien, como lo haría una esposa que ayuda a su marido a acicalarse. También le alisó las solapas de la chaqueta, mientras le miraba a los ojos con ternura. Remató su acción recogiendo algunos mechones que le caían por la frente desordenadamente para peinarlos detrás de la oreja mientras le sonreía.

El moreno sabía que seguramente tuviese una sonrisa tonta en su cara, pero cada gesto que Vik hacía provocaba que su corazón se acelerase. Le amaba y cada cosa que hacía le hacía enamorarse más todavía, si es que eso era posible. Antes de que se apartase mucho, colocó una mano en su mejilla y se acercó a besarle una vez más, con delicadeza y cariño, sin saber cuándo volvería a probar sus labios.

— Bien. Hasta pronto, entonces. Espero que tengáis un día radiante —dijo Vik en un susurro cuando aún estaba cerca Lionel. Se separó un poco del moreno y abrió la puerta para asomarse a la barandilla—. Paola, ¿puedes avisar al señor Abberton de que nos reunamos en su despacho? Tengo que tratar con él algunos asuntos… —dijo a la sirvienta, la cual le informó de que lo haría.

Lionel no quiso alargarlo más y de dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de Percival. Cuando Abberton se cruzó con él, aún seguía teniendo el semblante blanco como la cal. Las ojeras se acumulaban debajo de sus ojos, y sujetaba un puñado de papeles en una de sus temblorosas manos. En la otra, un vaso de agua.

— Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad, señor Abberton. Ha sido muy gratificante poder hablar de negocios con el señor Hamilton.

— ¡Ah! Eh… B-buenos días, señor Mess. M-me alegro que haya sido una c-charla gratificante para ambos —Abberton pareció sobresaltarse un poco, casi se le había olvidado que Lionel estaba allí—. Si necesita algo más del señor Hamilton sepa que p-puede escribirme a mí directamente, seguirá s-siendo mi invitado en la casa por una temporada y por cuestiones...— Percy carraspeó un poco— por motivos personales m-me dijo que no saldría de los terrenos de la mansión, p-por lo que no puede ir a ninguna oficina de correos a recoger correspondencia...

El moreno le sonrió con amabilidad y palmeó su hombro, podía imaginar el estrés al cual estaría sometido el hombre, le recordaba a aquella noche en la mansión. Abberton se estremeció un poco con el gesto.

— No se preocupe, le avisaré. Si no es molestia, me iré ya, Maggie me estará esperando.

— Que t-tenga buen día, señor.

Lionel se despidió también de Paola y de los miembros del servicio que se encontró de camino al coche. Antes de arrancar, encendió un cigarrillo y dio una larga calada. Había sido una noche inolvidable y todavía seguía en una nube cuando llegó a su hogar.

Aparcó en el garaje y entró saludando animadamente a la gente del servicio. Fue al salón a llamar por teléfono a su empresa para decir que hoy no iría al trabajo, que ya iría al día siguiente. Al entrar en la cocina, se encontró a Peggy desayunando. No pudo evitar sonreír, de no ser por ella no habría sido posible aquello.

— Buenos días, Peggy —él ya había desayunado, pero se sentó también en la mesa y pidió un café a Evelyn—. ¿Y Maggie?

— Buenos días, Lionel —bostezó la pelirroja mientras removía su taza de té con cara somnolienta—. Sigue durmiendo, acabó acostándose a las tantas porque no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Me dijo que no estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola en la cama y se puso muy nerviosa, así que le pedí a Evelyn que nos trajese un té y estuve charlando con ella en la terraza hasta que se quedó dormida en el sofá. ¿Y a ti, que tal te ha ido la noche?— añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿Han ido bien los “negocios” con el señor Hamilton?

Lionel removió su café unos instantes antes de responder.

— No contaba con quedarme a dormir alli, Maggie suele tener problemas para dormir —se sentía un poco mal al pensarlo, no le gustaba que su esposa lo pasase mal—. Iré a verla en un rato —al escuchar la pregunta de Peggy, Lionel la miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente. Echó un vistazo a ver si Evelyn estaba por allí cerca y, al ver que no lo estaba, habló—. Ha sido maravilloso, le había echado mucho de menos —fue inevitable que viniesen a su mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior: los besos, la canción en el piano, las caricias. Cuando volvió al mundo real, se fijó en que Peggy le miraba como si esperase respuesta—. Ah, perdón… ¿Qué decías?

Peggy no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír. Definitivamente, el exótico marchante de arte había calado hondo en Lionel.

— Bueno, tendrás que contarme cosas de él. ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Dónde surgió el amor? Uy, espera, si esto me lo contaste el otro día —agitó una mano, quitando importancia—. A veces se me olvidan las cosas, más que de costumbre últimamente. Da igual, cuéntame más de él. Después de todo, va a ser mi jefe durante un tiempo y quiero caerle bien…

— Le caerás bien, estoy seguro. V-Edgar es un buen hombre —dio un trago rápido al café, casi se equivoca de nombre—. Le encanta tu arte y seguro que te encarga más cosas —le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Terminó su café y la miró una vez más—. Muchas gracias por cubrirme, yo… Necesitaba hablar con él.

La señora Abberton sonrió mientras le contaba esto. No parecía haberse percatado del desliz del nombre.

— Me alegro que te haya ido todo tan bien. Yo por mi parte —dijo mientras se retiraba de la mesa y recogía la taza de té—. He de ponerme a trabajar en el resto de encargos del señor Hamilton. No sé qué va a hacer con tantos lienzos tan grandes, pero bueno. Yo no soy nadie para juzgar qué es lo que elige la gente para decorar sus casas… —murmuró mientras se iba alejando a la cocina.

Lionel se despidió de ella y se dirigió al piso de arriba rumbo a su dormitorio. Entró con cuidado para no despertar a Maggie y se echó un poco de su perfume para disimular el olor a tabaco, últimamente su esposa soportaba menos aquello. Cuando le pareció que a no olía, se acercó a la cama, dejó la chaqueta a los pies y se quitó los zapatos y la corbata para tumbarse cómodamente junto a ella, abrazándola.

Debería estar en la oficina, pero prefería quedarse con ella y hacerle compañía. Su mujer pareció revolverse un poco y gruñir cuando notó que intentaba rodearle con sus brazos, así que se giró para mirarle y se separó un poco, aún con un ojo cerrado y cara somnolienta.

— Huele a tu colonia. ¿Desde cuándo dura tanto el olor?

Él le apartó un poco el pelo de la cara y acarició su mejilla.

— No quería despertarte, lo siento… —le habló tranquilamente—. Acabo de volver y fumé en el coche, no quería que te molestase el olor, amor —la abrazó de nuevo, o al menos lo intentó, pero Maggie no se dejó.

— No pasa nada, ya se que intentas que el tabaco no apeste la habitación —hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado con la nariz—. Espero que al menos llegases a buen término con ese empresario que me nombró Peggy… Cómo era el nombre, a ver… —bostezó antes de decir algunos nombres—. Edmund, Edward, Eustace,...

— Edgar —respondió Lional e inevitablemente sonrió—. Llegamos a un buen acuerdo, sí. Será un buen socio de negocios —mantuvo la distancia con Maggie, pero se dedicó a peinarla un poco con los dedos—. ¿Has dormido bien? —solía estar bastante atento a ella, sobretodo ahora con el tema del embarazo.

Maggie se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volvió a cerrar el ojo para intentar dormirse. Se dio la vuelta y recogió uno de los cojines que estaba en el suelo para dormir abrazada. Le gustaba estar junto a Lionel pero temía que si se acercase mucho acabaría aplastando su barriga, así que intentaba quitar esa costumbre.

Él solo besó su pelo y se quedó tumbado junto a ella con un brazo rodeando su cintura, mimándola y acompañándola a modo de compensación por haber pasado la noche fuera.

— Descansa, mi vida. Seguiré aquí cuando despiertes —le susurró al ver que volvía a intentar dormir.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma tranquila. El humor de Maggie mejoró y estuvo de nuevo enfrascada en su libro de poesía con su alegría habitual y Lionel se retiró a su despacho para adelantar algo del trabajo que no había atendido aquella mañana. Así, poco a poco, los habitantes de la mansión Mess volvieron a su rutina durante las siguientes 5 semanas. Esa mañana Peggy le comunicó a Lionel que había terminado el siguiente lienzo.

— Es igual de grande que el anterior, pero por lo que me ha comunicado mi marido por teléfono esta vez no tendremos que llevarlo nosotros. Van a venir a recogerlo con un camión de transporte hoy mismo.

Lionel apartó la vista de sus papeles al escuchar lo del camión.

— ¿No vamos a ir a llevarlo? —hacía poco más de un mes que había visto a Vik, pero esperaba aprovechar el siguiente cuadro para volver a verle—. Creía que sí.

— Sí, yo también esperaba que fuese así. Pero por lo visto el cuadro no está destinado a nuestra villa —contestó la pelirroja mientras se encogía de hombros—. Lo ha encargado el señor Hamilton, pero parece que quiere exponerlo en la casa de otro aristócrata. Tenía el nombre apuntado, maldita sea… — comenzó a palpar los bolsillos de su delantal manchado, cuando en ese instante se oyó un claxon por la ventana—. Ah, ¡ahí están!

La señora Abberton se giró para bajar las escaleras de la mansión. Lionel se giró para mirar por la ventana a los recién llegados. Del lado del conductor del camión bajó Percival, el marido de Peggy, con su tez pálida habitual aunque con menos ojeras que el último día. De la otra puerta salió un, a juicio de Lionel, despampante hombre de cabellos rizados y azulados, vestido con un elegante traje color gris acuoso y unas lentes de sol rosadas, que miró a la ventana que estaba el moreno asomado y le sonrió. No había duda, era Vik. 

Nada más reconocerle, Lionel dejó todos los papeles encima de la mesa sin preocuparse de ordenarlos y salió, pipa en la mano, a toda pastilla escaleras abajo, casi saltando de dos en dos. No se habría imaginado que Vik iría a verle, si lo hubiese sabido quizá se hubiese arreglado un poco más. Se detuvo en el recibidor para intentar ordenar su pelo alborotado, sin mucho éxito. Al salir al jardín vio como Peggy ya estaba saludando a su marido y le había dado un beso en los labios efusivo. Ojalá pudiese él recibir a Vik de la misma forma.

Por otro lado, Maggie también estaba allí y se había detenido a hablar con el apuesto marchante.

— … Sí, Lionel y yo sólo nos conocíamos de oídas, ya sabe. Cadena de empresarios que se cuentan unos a otros sus contactos. Pero ahora estoy bastante satisfecho con nuestra relación y espero que sea próspera —el corazón de Lionel dio un brinco al escuchar las palabras de Vik y se acercó sonriente, intentando aparentar normalidad.

— Bienvenido a mi casa, señor Hamilton. Veo que ya ha conocido a mi esposa —extendió su mano para estrecharla, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar su desbocado pulso.

— Hola de nuevo, señor Mess —le respondió Vik, estrechando también su mano mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa—. Perdone que nos presentemos así de repente, pero en cuando la señora Abberton nos confirmó que había terminado el encargo no quise retrasar más el envío al señor Coulston. Esta misma tarde cerraremos el trato llevándolo a su casa tanto el señor Abberton como yo —añadió mientras dirigía una mirada a Percival, y él le respondió asintiendo la cabeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Lionel en cuanto sus manos se tocaron. Aquel apretón se extendió unos segundos más y cuando el moreno retiró la mano lo hizo despacio, como si quisiese dejar una caricia.

— Bueno, los negocios son los negocios, a veces hay que presentarse sin avisar —clavó la vista en los ojos de Vik y se vio obligado a hacer una pausa para tomar aire—. Si quieren pueden pasar a tomar un té o algo —pasó un brazo por la cintura de Maggie y se dirigió a ella—. Si te parece bien, claro.

— Lamento tener que denegar esta petición —dijo elle mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Estamos en plena fase de expansión de nuestro grupo de compradores y le hemos prometido a Coulston que esta misma tarde estaría todo entregado antes de la hora de cenar. Es un socio bastante exigente, y —Vik giró la vista hacia Percival, que había terminado de despedirse de su esposa y estaba subiendo al camión— no quiero perjudicar más al señor Abberton y su sociedad. He causado ya demasiados problemas y esta venta es muy importante para él. Pero no se preocupe señor Mess, le prometo que la invitación seguirá en pie—añadió mientras se giraba para abrir la puerta del camión, y le guiñó un ojo.

Lionel asintió, comprendía la urgencia aunque no por ello estaba menos desanimado. Le habría gustado que Vik se quedase un poco más. Pero había dicho que volvería, no era tan malo.

— Espero que vuelva pronto, señor Hamilton. Siempre es un placer verle —dijo de forma cortés, sin pararse a pensar en las segundas intenciones que aquella frase podía tener.

Mientras tenían esta conversación, un par de mozos de carga habían subido el cuadro a la parte trasera. Dieron una señal a Vik y éste les agradeció con una señal con la cabeza mientras se subía a la cabina. Los motores se encendieron, y todos los que se encontraban delante de la puerta despidieron al camión. En el último instante, Vik sacó la cabeza y el brazo por la ventanilla y se despidió de Lionel con una sonrisa.

El resto del día pasó plácidamente, sin más interrupciones salvo una llamada de última hora al despacho de Lionel que venía de la oficina. La verdadera llamada de terror llegó a la noche.

Mientras terminaban de cenar, Evelyn asomó por la puerta y comunicó que había una llamada para la señora Abberton. Ella, extrañada, se levantó de la mesa y acudió a la mesilla donde estaba el aparato. Durante unos segundos, la señora Abberton parecía escuchar tranquilamente y de repente su expresión cambió, perdiendo todo el color y mordiéndose el labio inferior de los nervios.

Lionel no le dio más importancia a la llamada y siguió preguntando a Maggie sobre su libro, pero al ver el rostro de Peggy se tensó y la observó fijamente, no era normal verla así.

— ¿Va todo bien? —le preocupaba que le hubiese pasado algo a Vik, pero ella era su amiga y también le preocupaba.

— Es… Es el camión —Peggy colgó el teléfono lentamente mientras su vista seguía clavada en el suelo—. Lo han encontrado volcado en una cuneta de la carretera. No encontraron nada dentro… Ni a nadie.


	9. Si fueras una gota de agua

El rostro de Lionel palideció tras aquellas palabras y se quedó en silencio, pero con cara de pánico y el corazón en un puño.

— No, n-no puede ser, no, no —soltó los cubiertos y se puso en pie. Vik no podía estar… No. Algo le había pasado, estaba seguro.

La cara de Maggie era un poema. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, y alternaba la vista entre la cara pálida de su amiga y la de su marido. Al final, fue la primera en contestar.

— Deberíamos… Deberíamos llamar a la policía, o al hospital, o a algún sitio que nos ayuden a buscar a tu marido y al señor Hamilton. ¿De dónde llamaban, Peggy? 

— Era… Era el socio de mi marido, Coulston. Dijo que había llamado a mi casa pero que una sirvienta le había dado este teléfono porque no estaba. Dios mío, Percival… —la señora Abberton se tapó la boca mientras intentaba procesar aquello. Finalmente optó por levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentada al lado del teléfono—. Tengo que salir ahora mismo. Tengo que seguir la carretera y seguir el camino del furgón. No puedo perder otra vez a mi marido, no, no...

Lionel negó con la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir a estas horas? Es tarde, no voy a dejar que vayas y menos sola —la miró a los ojos y pudo percibir en su mirada el mismo pánico que él tenía por dentro. Sabía que Peggy no se daría por vencida, así que acabó asintiendo brevemente—. Voy contigo.

Ella se limitó a asentir brevemente, y ambos se dirigieron al garaje corriendo. De fondo, la voz de Maggie: “¡Tened mucho cuidado!”. Peggy se montó en el asiento del copiloto y Lionel al volante, y salieron de la finca a toda pastilla. La situación era tensa, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir ni una palabra, pero los nudillos de Lionel parecían casi blancos de la fuerza con la que apretaba el volante. Casi llegando al final de una carretera, en la que se veían luces al final del camino, ambos vieron que había un coche aparcado al borde del camino. Junto a él, el camión volcado fuera de la calzada. El coche frenó en seco, y tanto Lionel como Peggy bajaron rápidamente. Junto al camión había un par de hombres, uno alto y corpulento y el otro bastante delgaducho, registrando el camión.

El señor Mess carraspeó en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

— ¿Quienes sois?

Ambos se giraron a la vez. Uno de ellos, el delgaducho, se rió.

— Mira, Lars, si hay turistas a estas horas de la noche. ¿Que hace aquí una pareja de enamorados coquetos, ir a buscar algún sitio donde retozar? Esto es el lugar de un siniestro, largo de aquí, estamos trabajando para el señor Coulston.

— Oye, Mike, esa señora pelirroja se parece a la que no para de hablar el señor Socio —dijo el otro grandullón con voz lenta y profunda—. Estamos investigando por qué el señor Socio no ha llegado a la mansión del jefe….

El delgaducho se acercó para arrimarle un codazo en las costillas, que hizo que el otro dejase de hablar. Luego después se acercó con desgana a Peggy, la cual se alejó un pasito.

— Pues sí que te pareces a la moza que no para de mencionar el socio, sep. Tiene pinta de ser la mujer, sí — dijo mientras se giraba a su compañero—. Mira muñeca, no sabemos donde está tu marido pero lo vamos a averiguar, no te preocupes. Volveos los dos por donde habéis venido y dejadnos trabajar —añadió haciendo un gesto despectivo.

Lionel respiró hondo y miró al delgaducho con desprecio y enfado.

— ¿Es que no sabes quién soy? Ni siquiera deberías estar hablándome directamente —se cruzó de brazos con aspecto imponente—. Soy Lionel Mess II, dueño de Industrias Mess. El señor Abberton es un gran amigo y no me moveré de aquí hasta saber algo —sentenció con el ceño fruncido, colocándose un poco delante de Peggy para indicarle que no se preocupase.

El hombre delgado se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le miró de arriba abajo un par de veces antes de contestar.

— Pues no me suenas de nada,tío, pero pareces bastante pijo como para que estés diciendo la verdad. Si esa —volvió a señalar a Peggy— es la esposa del socio, supongo que puedes quedarte a cotillear lo que quieras —se encogió de hombros y se giró de nuevo a su compañero—. Lo único que hemos visto es que una de las ruedas está reventada, pero reventada no de haber roto por ciencia infusa, ¿sabes? Reventarse de que alguien la ha reventado aposta, y por eso se salió el camión a la cuneta. Después hemos revisado el sitio y no hemos visto a nadie ni nada… Bueno, miento, había manchas de sangre por ahí —señaló el otro lado del camión que estaba oculto, y el hombre corpulento apuntó con una linterna— pero a saber de quién son…

Lionel le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Peggy.

— Estarán bien, estoy seguro —él tampoco se lo creía, pero quería mostrarle que estaría allí para ella, aunque a cada minuto que pasaba estaba más tenso y pesimista, imaginando lo peor.

— Deberíamos… Deberíamos buscar pistas, o rastros, o algo —dijo la mujer, intentando aparentar seguridad en su voz. Ambos empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor del camión en busca de pistas. Miraron en el interior del camión, y estaba totalmente vacío. No estaba el gigantesco lienzo que habían visto, pero sí encontraron otra cosa.

Con bastante ojo, Peggy señaló el borde de la entrada del camión. Ambos pudieron apreciar cómo goteaba una sustancia pegajosa, rosada. Pasó los dedos por la mancha y la olió.

— Es pintura, pintura como la que yo uso. Pero es raro, estaba todo totalmente seco cuando dijimos de trasladarlo…

La cabeza de Lionel funcionaba a toda velocidad mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. ¿Dónde estaría Vik? ¿Qué les habría pasado? ¿Por qué había pintura? Si algo tenía claro él es, por cómo habían hablado antes, que Coulston también tenía que ver con Vik. Y no le gustaba. Mientras pensaba a toda velocidad, otro ruido se sumó a la escena.

Una sirena de policía comenzó a resonar a lo lejos, y las luces del coche aparecieron por la esquina. El coche aparcó y se bajaron dos oficiales uno de ellos habló mientras apuntaba con su arma

— ¡Quieto todo el mundo! Quiero ver las manos en alto y que me expliquen qué hacen aquí. Usted, señora, —se acercó a Peggy mientras vigilaba al resto apuntandoles con el arma— ¿fue la que avisó a comisaría sobre el siniestro de un camión?

Todos los presentes levantaron las manos en señal de paz. Por lo visto, Margaret había llamado a la policía para que ayudasen en la búsqueda. Una vez aclarado el malentendido, explicaron lo que los hombres de Coulston ya le habían mencionado anteriormente.

Lionel iba ya por su cuarto o quinto cigarrillo, le consumía por dentro el no saber qué había pasado con Vik y Percival, y al parecer la policía no sabía más que los allí ya presentes. No se movió del lado de Peggy, no se fiaba de los dos que habían llegado antes que ellos y sabía que ella le ayudaría a mantenerse un poco más calmado. O al menos, a intentarlo. Peggy permanecía callada, pero de repente su expresión cambió como si hubiese atado algún cabo.

— Lionel —dijo en voz baja—. Tenemos que encontrar el cuadro. Se lo han tenido que llevar a algún sitio, y ese armatoste no se puede desmontar así como así. Se van a deshacer de él.

Él la miró con extrañeza mientras daba una calada.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarlo? —le preguntó también en voz baja—. Podría estar en cualquier sitio, yo… —"yo solo quiero saber si él está bien". No lo dijo, pero se le notaba que el no saber qué había pasado con Vik le carcomía por dentro. No quería encontrarle muerto por segunda vez en su vida.

— Los cuadros tan grandes no se venden en subastas, se venden a particulares —le explicó la pelirroja— así que van a buscar a alguien suficientemente rico y estúpido para encasquetárselo por varios miles de libras. Quizá alguno de los socios de mi marido, Coulston mismo, sepa quiénes podrían ser compradores potenciales. Todo su grupo se dedica a la arquitectura y decoración.

Asintió y dio una última calada al cigarrillo que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Entonces vamos a su casa? —él haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Vik.

— Al menos deberíamos pasar para preguntar si nos va a ayudar.

Lionel sacó de su bolsillo las llaves del coche y le hizo un gesto a Peggy, cuanto antes se fuesen, mejor. Ella se excusó con los gendarmes, argumentando que se retirarían porque no podían hacer mucho más. Le hizo un gesto de espera a Lionel y se acercó al hombre grandullón para preguntarle por directrices. A continuación se subió al asiento del copiloto para dar indicaciones a Lionel. Conducía a toda velocidad, y con motivo. Al ascender una colina, vieron como una llamativa casa con numerosos ventanales iluminados sobresalía del resto de fincas de los alrededores.

— Aquella debe ser. He visto planos en la casa de mi marido con esas horrorosas columnas en los laterales de los balcones. Si uno de sus socios vive en este barrio, ésa tiene que ser su casa.

Tomó el desvío que iba hacia la casa y aparcó fuera de la verja. Antes de salir del coche, miró a Peggy.

— Vale, ¿cómo vamos a hacer? ¿Y si tampoco sabe nada? —tenía el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y la angustia que le llenaban el pecho—. Tengo que saber si le ha pasado algo, Peggy. 

— Llamaré hasta el último de los contactos de su libreta de socios si es necesario —dijo con resolución en su mirada—. Estoy segura que estamos en el buen camino, Lionel. Confía en mí.

Salieron del coche y Peggy le tomó la mano, avanzando con paso ligero hacia la puerta. Un chaval, algo desgarbado y vestido con un traje similar al que llevaban los otros dos esbirros que se habían encontrado en la carretera, se encontraba vigilando con poco entusiasmo la puerta mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

— Soy Peggy Abberton, esposa del señor Abberton. Este es mi acompañante, el señor Mess, y tenemos que hablar con el señor Coulston sobre mi marido. Es un asunto de extrema importancia —dijo la pelirroja casi sin respirar.

El muchacho hizo un chasquido con la lengua, y abrió la puerta de la mansión. 

— Suba las escaleras y siga el pasillo. Tercera puerta a la izquierda, señora.

Peggy murmuró un “gracias” y tiró de Lionel a paso ligero para subir las escaleras. Siguió las indicaciones dadas por el chico de la puerta y en la tercera puerta a la izquierda empezó a aporrear con fuerza.

— ¡Coulston! Soy Peggy Abberton, ¡y me va a ayudar usted a encontrar a mi marido o tiraré abajo esta puñetera puerta! —el tono era enfadado, y se veía con toda la disposición de cumplir su amenaza. Por suerte para todos, se abrió la puerta.

Al entrar, Lionel pudo ver que la sala era bastante parecida a la que había visitado en la mansión Abberton. Los adornos estaban en la misma posición, los cuadros de la misma forma distribuida. Lo único que cambiaba en la escena era una foto de una familia encima del escritorio y un reloj de pared en miniatura. Detrás de la mesa estaba sentado un hombre de pelo castaño, algo rizado y peinado con tupé, con facciones muy marcadas y ojos oscuros, de complexión atlética, que en una mano sujetaba un puro y en la otra escribía con rapidez con una pluma que dejaba un rastro de tinta muy peculiar. Tinta rosa.

Coulston alzó la vista y miró a ambos. Se levantó y dejó el puro en el cenicero para despejar una mano y tendérsela a Lionel.

— Es un placer conocerla, señora Abberton. Señor Mess, es un placer conocerle en persona. Es tal y como me lo imaginaba, aunque la descripción que me dieron era bastante precisa como para errar en algo. Harold Coulston.

Al ver el bote de tinta, Lionel se tensó y miró a Peggy de reojo. Era la tinta que Vik usaba cuando se comunicaba con él. Intentó fingir una sonrisa de cortesía y le estrechó la mano.

— Lionel Mess II, aunque imagino que ya lo sabrá… —no tardó en soltar su mano, estaba inquieto, quería respuestas y la tinta solo le había puesto más nervioso.

— Sí, Industrias Mess. Le conozco, y la mayoría de mis socios también. Pero no hablemos de nosotros, tenemos un problema más importante del que preocuparnos. Abberton ha desaparecido, se ha llevado una de las piezas más importantes de nuestro depósito y… —el hombre rubio dudó por un instante si añadir la siguiente frase— Hemos perdido a un contacto clave. Todo en un mismo viaje, que desastre…

— Sí, Edgar Hamilton. Es un… Gran amigo mío —podía notar la tensión de su propia mandíbula—. Él y Percival son el motivo de que estemos aquí.

Harold recogió su puro del cenicero y enarcó la ceja al oír pronunciar esas palabras. Volvió detrás del escritorio para recoger unos papeles que tenía y se puso a mirarlos con el ceño fruncido, como si intentase cuadrar información que tenía escrita en ellos. Peggy se acercó al escritorio y puso las manos con fuerza sobre el mueble.

— Señor, la vida de mi marido y mi jefe están en juego. Le sugiero que nos ayude ahora mismo si no quiere que le meta en problemas gordos de los que se arrepentirá toda su vida. Les encontraré, con o sin su ayuda, pero si éste último es el caso y no llego a tiempo para salvarles me aseguraré de que usted pague por su irresponsabilidad —añadió esto último con ira, y apuntando con un dedo justo a la cara del ejecutivo.

— No tengo ningún interés en perder a mi socio y amigo, señora Abberton. Cualquier idea que tenga usted o su acompañante me vendrá bien para tener en cuenta, ahora mismo estoy saturado y no sé por dónde seguir la búsqueda.

Lionel se acercó al escritorio y colocó las manos en los hombros de Peggy.

— No va a servir de nada enfadarnos, tenemos que mantener la calma —dijo intentando aparentar que estaba calmado, pero no lo estaba.

Se sentía como si fuese un náufrago a la deriva, con el tiempo corriendo en su contra y sin un rumbo que seguir. Necesitaban un camino, algo que les guiase para saber por dónde ir.

Los ojos de Lionel se abrieron de par en par cuando tuvo aquel pensamiento. Algo que les guiase, la brújula que Vik le había dado hacía casi un año atrás. Echó la mano a los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero allí solo estaban las llaves del coche y el paquete de tabaco. ¿Dónde la había dejado? Quizá…

— ¿Nos disculpa un momento, señor Coulston? —empezó a llevar a Peggy hacia la puerta mientras ésta protestaba—. He recordado una cosa que debería comentar a la señora Abberton en privado, lamento que sea justo ahora —a pesar de que Peggy se resistió, Lionel era más fuerte y pudo sacarla del despacho. Peggy se giró con cara de enfado y desconcierto.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tienes que contarme, y por qué no se te ha ocurrido antes en el coche?

Lionel hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajase la voz.

— Escucha, esto va a sonar muy raro… Creo que sé cómo encontrarle —susurró mirándola a los ojos con seriedad—. Es difícil de explicar, pero podría funcionar. Además, no me fío de ese —hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la puerta del despacho.

Los ojos de Peggy se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿A qué esperamos entonces? Vamos, ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Él asintió dándole la razón.

— Tenemos que inventarnos algo antes de irnos, a ver qué se te ocurre para decirle a éste.

Peggy se quedó mirando fijamente el picaporte antes de abrir. Como una exhalación, entró corriendo al despacho y le soltó algo tan rápido que salió del despacho sin dar tiempo a Lionel a entrar para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

— Listo. Larguémonos.

Una vez en el coche, Lionel abrió el maletero y empezó a rebuscar en él, pero allí no estaba la brújula. Recordaba haberla usado la primera vez que fue a la casa de los Abberton, la había guardado en el otro abrigo y lo había llevado a la tintorería, pero estaba seguro de que le había quitado la brújula antes.

Peggy observaba a Lionel en silencio, impacientándose cada vez más cuando veía que hacía el gesto de guardar algo en el bolsillo y luego sacarlo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás buscando? Si creías haber echado algo antes de salir, no lo hemos hecho. Pero tendrás que conducir aún más rápido. Dime qué es, que vaya a buscar a la guantera por si estuviese allí —dijo mientras se dirigía a la parte delantera del coche.

Él cerró el maletero con gesto todavía pensativo, parecía casi no escuchar a Peggy.

— No creo que esté en el coche, intento recordar dónde la dejé —se llevó las manos al pelo y apoyó los codos en el coche. ¿Dónde estaba? Sabía que la había guardado en un sitio donde Maggie no pudiese encontrarla.

— ¿La oficina? ¿Tu mesita de noche? ¿Una taquilla? —Peggy empezó a nombrar lugares a toda velocidad— ¿Detrás de un cuadro en tu despacho? ¿Una caja fuerte?

Lionel se incorporó con rapidez y la señaló. Tercer cajón de la parte derecha de su escritorio, allí la había dejado tras meses sin ver ningún movimiento en ella.

— Está allí, tenemos que ir a casa —cogió las llaves y se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Podía notar minuto a minuto cómo la presión de su pecho crecía. Durante el camino, fue rezando todo lo que sabía esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde para ninguno de los dos.

Paró delante de la entrada de la casa y entró, dejando el coche en marcha. Sólo tenía que subir a su despacho y coger la brújula. Maggie estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del salón, con su pijama y su bata de dormir, expectante de noticias de alguno de los dos. Ya estaba en una parte avanzada del embarazo así que su barriga era considerable. Vio pasar a Lionel como una exhalación y apenas tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

— ¿Les habéis encontrado? ¿Ha averiguado algo la policía, amor?

Lionel se acercó a ella después de haber visitado su despacho, procurando no pegarse mucho porque apestaba a tabaco. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Peggy subir como un relámpago las escaleras.

— La policía está investigando qué ha pasado, gracias por llamarles cielo —le informó Lionel—. Tenemos que volver a salir, pero no creo que tardemos mucho. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Piensa en el bebé.

Maggie quería descansar, pero Lionel sabía que no se echaría a dormir hasta que ninguno de los dos volviese. Margaret se preocupaba mucho por ambos y cualquier inconveniente que les pasase le quitaba el sueño. Por detrás apareció Peggy, que le puso una mano en el hombro a Lionel y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

— ¿Todo listo?

Él asintió y miró una vez más a su esposa.

— Volveremos pronto, te lo prometo —como sabía que si se acercaba ella odiaría el olor a tabaco, le lanzó un beso y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta.

Una vez en el coche, Lionel sacó del bolsillo la brújula y sonrió levemente, estaba marcando una dirección muy concreta. Emitía un cosquilleo ya familiar, y notaba cómo el objeto quería reunirse con su antiguo dueño con fuerza. Peggy le miró, miró la brújula, le volvió a mirar pero esta vez con algo de esperanza.

— ¿Eso… Es lo que nos va a ayudar a encontrar a mi marido?

El moreno la miró a los ojos y le tendió la brújula.

— Te dije que era difícil de explicar, pero vas a tener que confiar en mí —quitó el freno de mano y arrancó hacia la carretera principal—. Vas a tener que decirme hacia dónde.

Peggy cogió el aparato, y asintió.


	10. Nadie volvería a tener sed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hacia el final hay una escena algo NSFW.

Ya llevaban casi una hora de camino dentro del coche, y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo entre Lionel y Peggy. Ésta no apartaba la vista de la brújula, rompiendo el silencio solo para dar indicaciones a un muy estresado y preocupado Lionel. Su periplo guiado les había llevado bordeando la ciudad y estaban llegando a una zona de carga y descarga llena de almacenes. Antes de entrar Peggy puso una mano en el volante.

— Para. Aquí.

Él paró casi en seco y se apartó de la calzada. Apagó las luces y el motor, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Segura? —echó un vistazo a la brújula. Apuntaba hacia una de las naves, el artefacto no se equivocaba.

— Sí, segurísima —dijo la dama pelirroja mientras soltaba la brújula en su regazo y se ponía unos guantes blancos—. Si entramos con el coche haremos más ruido que andando —añadió, y empezó a rebuscar en una bolsa que llevaba a su lado. Lionel oyó un "clic". Peggy sacó un revólver de la bolsa, abrió la puerta del coche y salió con el arma en una mano y la brújula en la otra.

Él salió junto a ella y le sujetó un brazo.

— ¿Sabes cómo usar eso? —miró el arma, intentando olvidar a aquella pistolera que había estado en la mansión años atrás.

— Claro —Peggy le miró con cara de no entender la pregunta—. No tendría un revólver en el bolso si no hubiese practicado antes con él. Aprendí más cosas en la granja aparte de montar en burro, ¿sabes?

Lionel la soltó, pero quiso hacer una última advertencia mientras caminaban.

— Peggy, la brújula marca dónde está Edgar, pero no asegura que Percy esté aquí también —miró a su alrededor, bajando la voz. No se sentía muy seguro con las manos vacías.

Peggy seguía caminando con determinación, sin perder de vista hacia donde marcaba el aparatito. No pareció importarle mucho el comentario, ella estaba dispuesta a encontrar a su marido igualmente.

Al llegar a la puerta del almacén, le puso en las manos a Lionel la brújula, soltó el arma en el suelo mientras se agachaba y empezó a hurgar en la cerradura con una horquilla que sacó de su pelo trenzado. Cualquiera que la viera, abriendo la cerradura con manos enguantadas, diría que pasaría por ladrona profesional. Mientras tanto, Lionel vigilaba los alrededores para que nadie se acercase, y vio tirada en el suelo una vieja tubería que podría servirle como arma. 

Se le hizo eterna la espera hasta que por fin Peggy consiguió abrir la puerta. Entraron apresuradamente y volvieron a andar entre los enrevesados pasillos que se habían creado por acumular enseres en el almacén. Finalmente, la brújula se paró frente a un paquete gigantesco y delgado. Era el gigantesco lienzo que habían visto cargar en el camión.

— Lionel… Esto es mi cuadro —susurró Peggy al ver las dimensiones y la tela con la que había cubierto el lienzo. No entendía nada.

Él estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando vio el paquete.

— No, tiene que estar él aquí, la brújula no miente —se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en círculos, examinando el resto de la nave—. Él TIENE que estar aquí, Peggy —su respiración estaba acelerada y estaba casi al borde del llanto, desesperado por encontrar a Vik. La brújula era su último recurso y si con ella no le encontraban...

— Escuchame, tengo una corazonada con esto. Había pintura fresca en el camión, quizás han hecho algo con él. Ayudame a retirar la lona.

Lionel dejó la tubería en el suelo y ayudó a Peggy con su petición. Entre los dos consiguieron retirar la cubierta al cuadro.

Para variar, el lienzo también era de un paisaje de girasoles. Al fondo se veía la misma casa que Lionel había visto pintada en los frescos de la casa de Peggy, pero parecía vista desde otro ángulo. Todo el campo de girasoles parecía tener vida, y estaban cercados por un muro de piedra. Lo que realmente impactó a Lionel es quiénes estaban retratados en el cuadro. 

Delante de este muro estaba Vik, sentado en el suelo, pintado con un estridente color rosa. A su lado, un dibujo de Percy Abberton dejado caer en su hombro en el mismo color. El mismo color que la tinta de las plumas, del incienso, de la sustancia pegajosa que había en el camión. El dibujo de Vik parecía mirarles fijamente a los ojos.

— Lionel… Yo no pinté a mi marido en este cuadro. Y no sé quién es la otra persona, n-no entiendo… — Peggy dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

Él, en cambio, mantuvo la postura mirando a Vik a los ojos. Lentamente, levantó su mano y acarició su rostro allí pintado.

— Tenemos que sacarles —unos minutos atrás estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero su gesto se había vuelto serio y decidido. 

Cuando pronunciaba estas palabras, el retrato de Vik pareció moverse. Mientras Peggy no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, su arte empezó a cobrar vida. Dentro del cuadro, Vik se levantó del suelo y recogió el cuerpo inconsciente de Abberton en uno de sus hombros. Puso la otra mano donde estaba apoyada la de Lionel sobre el lienzo, expectante.

El moreno permaneció inmóvil, observando todo aquello sin mucha sorpresa, con Vik casi nada le sorprendía ya. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y Lionel tiró de su mano. Poco a poco tanto elle como Percy salieron del cuadro, ambos cubiertos de la espesa tinta rosa con la que habían pintado el lienzo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te han hecho? —Lionel soltó la tubería y se acercó a elle, tomando su rostro entre las manos para poder mirarle a los ojos. Todo en Vik parecía ser como siempre, así que le abrazó con fuerza—. Eres idiota, creí que te perdía otra vez —sabía que Peggy estaba allí delante, pero le daba igual. Lionel llevó una mano a la nuca de Vik y le besó con urgencia.

En aquel momento tanto Vik como Peggy estaban atónitos por lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Lionel terminó de besarle aún estaba asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sacudió un poco la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

— No, no deberías haber… Ugh, ahora te he pringado a ti también… —respondió elle al ver que el moreno ya tenía su ropa y su cara manchadas de rosa—. Tenemos que salir de aquí. No sé cuándo volverán esos contrabandistas a por el cuadro y no quiero tener que causar más embrollos difíciles de explicar a gente normal. 

Lionel negó con la cabeza.

— No iba a dejarte si estabas en peligro —en ese momento pareció recordar que Percival estaba también allí, inconsciente—. Espera, te ayudo. He traído el coche, está aquí al lado —entre él y Vik cargaron el cuerpo del señor Abberton y lo colocaron en los asientos traseros. 

Peggy estaba aún asimilando lo que acababa de presenciar, así que se limitó a sentarse atrás con su marido apoyado en el regazo e intentando quitarle algo de pintura rosa de la cara. Antes de entrar en el asiento del copiloto, Vik escupió algo de tinta rosa en el suelo y se sentó, exhausto.

Lionel arrancó como una exhalación para salir de aquel lugar, ya pensaría en a dónde ir cuando estuviesen algo lejos.

— No me has contestado. ¿Qué os pasó? El camión estaba volcado y había sangre… —le iba mirando de reojo de vez en cuando—. Vik, por favor.

— Un accidente, o eso es lo que querían que pensásemos —dijo elle mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz—. Nos pusieron brezos en la carretera y pinchó una rueda, así que todo se descontroló. El camión descarriló y nos estrellamos. Abberton empezó a perder mucha sangre porque se llevó la mayor parte del impacto —miró hacia la pareja de atrás y Lionel hizo lo mismo a través del retrovisor—. Corté como pude la hemorragia pero estaban a punto de pillarnos, así que nos moví a ambos dentro del cuadro. Supongo que saquearon el camión y nos llevaron a ese almacén, no vi mucho más cuando volvieron a tapar con la lona. Eso es lo que pasó —se giró a su interlocutor cuando terminó de contar la historia—. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido encontrarnos?

Lionel sonrió levemente ante la pregunta y metió una mano en el bolsillo para sacar la brújula y dársela.

— Aún la guardo.

Vik recogió la brújula y la miró, sorprendide. Es algo que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido a elle y su plan original englobaba causar muchos más destrozos cuando saliese del cuadro vendido a algún aristócrata pomposo.

— Y luego dices que yo soy la caja de sorpresas… —dejó caer sus palabras pesadamente mientras depositaba la brújula en la guantera y suspiraba—. Qué noche más larga...

El conductor miró el reloj de su muñeca e hizo una mueca antes de volver la vista a la carretera.

— Le dije a Maggie que volveríamos pronto, pero es tardísimo.

— ¿Quieres que lleguemos más rápido? No deberíamos dejar a Percival desatendido tampoco —se volvió a girar para mirarle, lo ideal sería llevarle al hospital pero no estaba segure de cuántas explicaciones tendría que dar.

Lionel se fijó en el rostro preocupado de Peggy, que había permanecido callada todo este tiempo.

— Sí, ¿pero a donde vamos? —ya casi habían salido de la ciudad e iba siendo el momento de decidirse—. ¿Alguna idea, Peggy? —si volvían a la villa de los Mess, tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones a su esposa.

— ¿Y-yo? —Peggy reaccionó y empezó a mirarles—. N-no lo sé. Deberíamos visitar a un médico, estoy preocupada por Percy… P-pero también hemos dejado sola a Maggie, no podemos pasar toda la noche fuera sin decirle nada… —volvió a acariciar el pelo de su marido mientras decía esto— S-son muchas cosas que aún no entiendo, lo que ha pasado hoy…

El moreno dirigió un vistazo rápido a Vik, por si tenía alguna idea a mayores. A él solo se le ocurría volver a casa. Elle estaba mirando hacia el infinito, hundido en el asiento.

— Ahora mismo el sitio más seguro es tu casa. No me fío de los socios de Abberton para estas cosas y la casa de Percy está más lejos que la tuya. Evelyn podrá ayudarnos con las heridas de Percy y le daremos una explicación sensata a Maggie.

Lionel asintió y puso rumbo a su casa, intentando pensar en qué decirle a su esposa al llegar.

— Quizás deberías volver a ser Edgar, así no se llevará la sorpresa y… —observó sus ropas, cubiertas de pintura—. También habría que hacer algo con esto.

— Siento destrozarte así la tapicería. Intentaré compensarlo —Lionel hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—. Sí, es buena idea lo de Edgar pero —se giró de vuelta adonde estaba Peggy y su marido—. Percy también está empapado de tinta. Y la falda de Peggy. Decir que se ha derrumbado un bidón en el almacén y nos ha caído encima no me parece descabellado. Te puedo manchar más si ves que no es suficiente —añadió con una risita muy baja.

Lionel se sonrojó y carraspeó intentando volver a centrarse en la carretera, farfullando un "no hace falta" entre dientes. Miró a Peggy a través del retrovisor.

— Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, te lo contaré todo cuando esto acabe —le prometió antes de volver a mirar a Vik—. Llévanos a casa.

Elle inspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos. Empezó a murmurar en voz muy baja algunas frases y, cuando abrió los ojos, eran de nuevo de un color rosa brillante y luminoso. Por un momento Lionel desvió la mirada del frente para observarle y, al volver la vista a la calzada, estaba a punto de girar la esquina de su casa. Vik se giró para mirarle.

— Hemos llegado. Nos he colocado en un punto mucho más adelantado del viaje. No perdamos más tiempo y llevemos a Percy dentro.

Paró el coche frente a la puerta y fue al asiento de atrás para cargar con el señor Abberton.

— Peggy, ve a avisar a Evelyn mientras le llevamos dentro —echó un vistazo a Vik—. Cambia a Edgar, vamos.

No tardó ni un segundo en cambiar su aspecto en cuando Peggy entró en la casa. Entre los dos sacaron con cuidado a Percival y lo cogieron cada uno por un costado para llevarlo con cuidado dentro de la casa. La señora Abberton les esperaba en la puerta, sujetando para que pasasen con cuidado al interior, y les indicó con el dedo un gesto de silencio. Desde lo alto de la escalera, Evelyn iba dando vueltas por el pasillo moviendo de un lado para otro suministros de primeros auxilios. Los dos subieron con cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente y lo colocaron con cuidado en una habitación auxiliar que había preparado la sirvienta, que les miraba con cierta suspicacia por su aspecto. Peggy entró a la habitación detrás de ellos con la camisa remangada y una palangana.

— Por favor, Evelyn, déjeme asistirle. Estoy preocupada por mi marido y no creo que concilie el sueño hasta saber que se encuentra a salvo.

La sirvienta asintió a la afirmación e indicó con la cabeza a Lionel y Vik que saliesen de la habitación. Ambos asintieron, pues coincidían que la buena mujer trabajaría más tranquila cuanta menos gente hubiese preguntando dentro. Cerraron la puerta y se quedaron en el pasillo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Lionel habló.

— Voy a hablar con Maggie, contarle lo que ha pasado —se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Menuda noche —dio un par de pasos y se giró para mirar a Vik—. ¿Vienes?

Vik miró por un segundo a su interlocutor y luego miró el suelo. Estaba dejando un rastro de pintura rosa por toda la casa. Enarcó una ceja hacia Lionel antes de contestar.

— Tus sirvientes me van a matar como siga paseándome por tu casa. Vamos directamente al salón.

Ambos bajaron a la planta baja y se encaminaron hacia el salón, dónde se encontraba la mujer. Parecía que el sueño le había vencido por fin y estaba acurrucada en uno de los sofás, con una manta por encima que probablemente Evelyn le hubiese puesto para que no cogiese frío. Antes de que se acercase más Lionel, Vik le agarró de un brazo.

— Espera un segundo —dijo, y le agarró el rostro por un momento. Con la otra mano empezó a restregar pintura por toda su cara y cuando terminó su obra de arte, le soltó satisfecho—. Sería gracioso tener que explicar por qué tienes exclusivamente pintura en los labios mientras yo parece que me he bañado en ella.

Lionel se sonrojó, no había pensado en ello. Menos mal que Vik estaba allí para ayudarle. Se acercó al sofá intentando no mancharlo y puso una mano en el hombro de Maggie, moviéndola con suavidad para despertarla.

— Amor… Les hemos encontrado —susurró.

— ¿Lionel? —preguntó la mujer, aún somnolienta y con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué… Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás pintarrajeado y hueles a pintura? ¿Y quién es…? —medio dormida, inclinó la cabeza para intentar ver a Vik, pero sólo podía vislumbrar una mancha rosa gigantesca.

No puedo evitar una sonrisa, le parecía adorable cuando estaba medio dormida.

— Sí, soy yo. Es una historia muy larga, un bidón de pintura nos ha puesto perdidos —le acarició la mejilla intentando no mancharla—. Él es Edgar, cariño.

Margaret no pudo hacer más que asentir lentamente y bostezar. Los ojos se le cerraron lentamente y cayó rendida de nuevo. Lionel oyó la voz de Vik desde atrás.

— Creo que deberíamos quitarnos esta pringue de encima cuanto antes, o tu casa va a parecer un cuadro hecho por un niño de tres años.

El anfitrión asintió y llamó a una de las doncellas para darle su abrigo, que era la parte más manchada.

— Prepare un baño también, iré después de subir a mi esposa al dormitorio. Y otro para el señor Hamilton.

La doncella simplemente asintió e hizo un gesto a Vik para que le siguiese. Éste se despidió con un gesto de Lionel y siguió a la sirvienta escaleras arriba. El moreno cargó a Maggie en brazos con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y la subió hasta su dormitorio, tomándose su tiempo para meterla en cama y arroparla bien.

Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió al baño que estaba al final de ese pasillo, entrando sin fijarse. El agotamiento y la tensión de esa noche empezaban a pasarle factura, pero al observar mejor el baño abrió los ojos como platos y se le subieron todos los colores, sonrojándose de manera considerable.

Allí estaba Vik, preparándose para su baño, sin camisa y en proceso de quitarse los pantalones. Lionel no pudo evitar fijarse en su musculada espalda, adornada por un colorido tatuaje de un ave. Elle se quedó en el sitio, mirándole fijamente mientras estaba a punto de desabrocharse el cinturón, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de decir nada.

— Perdona, no sabía que ibas a entrar aquí. ¿Quieres que te deje el baño primero, o los dos a la vez, o…?— dejó la frase a medias mientras levantaba un brazo, como ofreciendo la bañera que tenía preparada justo delante de elle. Se giró para hablar con el moreno, dejando a la vista su torso, musculado y cubierto de vello, sobre el que ya había dormido Lionel pero nunca había visto al desnudo. 

Lionel negó rápidamente con la cabeza, intentando recordar cómo se hablaba. Con mucho esfuerzo, apartó la vista de su torso, sonrojado a más no poder.

— No, no, no, no —decidió que era mejor mirar a la pared—. E-es culpa mía, y-yo no quería molestar —carraspeó ligeramente, ¿desde cuando era tan caluroso ese baño?—. Y-yo me voy —tomó aire y le miró una vez más—. M-me voy, sí, sí. Me voy —caminó hacia atrás y le costó unos segundos encontrar el picaporte a su espalda, pero cerró la puerta con rapidez y estuvo unos segundos respirando de forma acelerada en el pasillo.

Fue al otro baño con paso apurado y respiró hondo cuando cerró la puerta. Todavía notaba todo su cuerpo acalorado y una parte de él se arrepentía de no haberse quedado, pero sería mejor así, había demasiada gente en casa. Se quitó la camisa, dejándola en cualquier parte del suelo y se observó por un instante en el espejo: debía ir a arreglarse la barba próximamente, pensó mientras se tocaba el mentón con una mano.

— A mí me gusta como tienes la barba ahora —la voz de Vik resonó por detrás del moreno, haciéndole pegar un gran bote en el sitio. Al girarse vio que seguía sin camisa, pero aún con los pantalones puestos, apoyado en la puerta—. Te queda muy bien y enmarca tu preciosa sonrisa.

— Pero… T-tú estabas en el otro baño, yo… —una vez más se le hizo imposible apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Vik, apenas recordaba cómo se respiraba.

— Estaba, tú lo has dicho —dijo elle, reincorporándose y acercándose al moreno—. Y ahora estoy aquí, contigo. Si decides volver al otro baño, también estaré allí —añadió cuando se encontraba a casi un palmo de distancia.

Tenerle tan cerca solo provocaba que su pulso se acelerase y la temperatura subiese. Alzó lentamente una de las manos, dejándola a la altura del pecho de Vik pero sin atreverse todavía a tocarlo, a pesar de que se moría de ganas.

— ¿Y si viene alguien? —tragó saliva, empezaba a costarle pensar con claridad—. ¿Y si nos descubren? 

— Shhhhh —dijo elle, poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios—. No lo harán. Esta noche este baño es sólo para nosotros—añadió con una sonrisa, y se acercó para besarle.

Lionel casi suspiró de alivio al notar cómo sus labios se unían a los de Vik y puso la mano en su pecho para acariciarle, era todavía más duro y firme de lo que había imaginado. La mano libre la subió hasta el pelo de Vik, todavía pringoso por la pintura, para acercarle más a él. Tenía la sensación de que cuánto más le acercaba, más cerca le necesitaba.

Mientras Lionel intentaba acercarle aún más el rostro, Vik le agarró por la espalda y le subió al lavabo sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Quería recorrer todo su rostro a besos, su cuello y todo su cuerpo, y no dejar ni un centímetro de su cuerpo moreno sin explorar. Notaba como en su interior estaba ardiendo y el fuego le rogaba salir de su cuerpo. Le apretaba lo poco que le quedaba de ropa demasiado y quería quitársela. Deslizó una mano, respirando con dificultad, y deshizo la hebilla de su cinturón.

Lionel se sobresaltó levemente al notar cómo le subía al lavabo, pero eso no le distrajo de seguir con su labor de tocar y besar cada pequeño trozo de piel que estuviese expuesto. Cuando sintió que Vik se sacaba el cinturón, bajó una de sus manos para ayudarle a quitar ese pantalón que tanto les molestaba. Los besos de elle iban dejando rastros de fuego a medida que pasaban por su piel y Lionel también se deshizo de su cinturón, aunque en un momento de claridez, recordó la bañera.

— E-el agua se va a enfriar —jadeó al notar los besos de Vik en su cuello.

— Tendremos que darnos prisa entonces. O continuar en el otro baño, si se nos va de mano la hora —añadió mientras continuaba besándole de arriba a abajo. Ya no quería esperar más, así que mordió levemente al moreno justo debajo de la oreja, quien gimió a modo de respuesta y ladeó la cabeza para darle más acceso.

A cada minuto que pasaba, la temperatura del baño iba subiendo más y más, cada vez había menos ropa entre ellos, hasta el momento en que ya no había tela que separase sus pieles. En ese momento, ambos se dejaron llevar, entregándose a los deseos del otro.


End file.
